<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красные пески by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011615">Красные пески</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Blood, Electrocution, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gore, Loss of Virginity, Non-Canon Relationship, Painful Sex, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Солнце приказало Гелису нечто иное, чем просто захватить Элой и бросить в Кольцо Солнца?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Жажда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750380">Red Sands</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceNorth/pseuds/SilenceNorth">SilenceNorth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Всё ещё жива… хорошо.</p><p>Слова эхом доносились до неё, как и жар от взорвавшейся бомбы, которую Гелис бросил в её сторону, после чего мир резко погрузился во тьму. Она даже почувствовала запах собственной обгоревшей плоти, опалённых волос и ожерелья, расплавившегося на её шее.</p><p>Элой начала сомневаться, не были ли эти видения и ощущения галлюцинациями, но на самом деле они были вспышками сознания в те моменты, когда она приходила в себя. Они появлялись и исчезали, но каждый раз длились немного дольше. Она вспомнила блеск красного камня, запах лекарственных трав, ощущение воды на губах. Ей было больно, её суставы кричали, она лежала на каменном полу, её окружали голые стены. Единственный свет исходил из дыры, вырезанной в скале.</p><p>После нескольких безуспешных попыток, ей удалось открыть глаза. С непривычки она ощутила жжение, и по её щекам потекли слёзы. Где-то сбоку виднелся дверной проём, ведущий во тьму, а во всей комнате из мебели была только простая скамейка. Элой поняла, что находилась в темнице.</p><p>Она застонала, с трудом пошевелившись. Тяжело, даже дышать тяжело. Она дотянулась рукой до своей шеи и нащупала металлический ошейник, который сдавливал горло. Дальше её пальцы проследовали по цепи, соединявшейся со стеной. Странно, но её руки были свободны, и Элой подняла их.</p><p>Медленно встав, она прикрыла глаза, боясь потерять равновесие. Её волосы были распущены и запутаны, полны пыли и всякого мусора. Её одежда местами порвана и прожжена, а доспехи исчезли. Оружия также нигде не было видно.</p><p>Здесь было очень жарко. Элой отошла в тень. Жара, красный камень… всё это указывало на Закатную крепость. Значит, она до сих пор находилась здесь… но почему была жива?</p><p>Элой подёргала цепь, больше из любопытства, нежели из намерения сбежать. Её взгляд устремился на окно в верхней части стены. Окно можно было разбить, если бы у неё получилось добраться. Элой попыталась вспомнить, где в Закатной крепости располагались темницы, и её голова разболелась от перенапряжения.</p><p>Она опёрлась о стену и скользнула вниз по ней, чтобы отдышаться. Элой всхлипнула, но тут же вытерла лицо тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— У тебя будет много времени, чтобы поплакать, — раздался голос со стороны тёмного дверного проёма. Интересно, как долго Гелис был там, вне её поля зрения? Элой могла узнать этот спокойный монотонный голос где угодно. Наконец он вышел вперёд, едва поместившись в дверном проёме, и хмуро взглянул на Элой.</p><p>Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить ему, но её горло болело настолько, что пока она могла только шептать.</p><p>Гелис опустился рядом с ней на корточки — казалось, ему было интересно услышать, что она скажет.</p><p>— Не дождёшься, — прохрипела она.</p><p>Он не был удивлён. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошёл к скамье и, брезгливо стерев пыль, сел. Элой его действия показались абсурдом — чтобы огромного, закалённого в боях гладиатора-убийцу волновало наличие пыли на скамье?</p><p>— Солнце вернуло тебя ко мне, — объяснил он, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене и скрестив ноги. На нём не было головного убора, который Элой отчётливо запомнила с тех пор, когда Гелис нанёс Расту ранение в живот. Элой скривила губы, подавляя рычание. — Оно спасло тебя в тот день на горе. Предвидело, что ты выживешь, что заставишь меня начать на тебя охоту. Но я был ослеплён Его светом. Я не сразу понял, какое предназначение Оно приготовило для тебя.</p><p>Его голос усыплял. Элой сосредоточилась на ощущениях в своём затылке, который упирался в горячий камень. По её лицу струился пот.</p><p>Она не слышала, когда Гелис ушёл. Она могла сконцентрироваться только на своём дыхании — в душном помещении ей приходилось хватать ртом воздух. Только когда чьи-то руки схватили её за плечи, она снова открыла глаза. Двое из Затмения рывком поставили её на ноги. Элой несколько раз моргнула. Ни у кого из них не было ключей. Она мысленно выругалась, увидев ведро.</p><p>Они стирали её, как бельё. Быстро стянули одежду, один придерживал её, пока другой работал. Никто из них не разговаривал, хотя она пыталась выяснить, почему всё ещё была жива. Они тёрли её кожу жёсткими мочалками, болезненно задевая раны и ожоги. Взяв ножницы, они просто срезали весь мусор с её волос, даже не удосужившись распутать их. Когда она высохла, на её тело натянули тонкую чёрную рубашку, обвязали пояс вокруг талии и наконец оставили в покое.</p><p>— Дайте воды! — наконец ей удалось прокричать им вслед, но они исчезли в коридоре, даже не оглянувшись. Силы окончательно покинули Элой, и она рухнула на мокрый пол. Прижав губы к луже, она попыталась высосать хоть немного воды, понимая, что этого будет недостаточно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Темнота окутала камеру Элой, когда внезапное движение заставило её проснуться. Голова пульсировала от боли, подавая первые признаки обезвоживания. Элой застонала, прижимая ладонь к глазам и пытаясь уменьшить давление. Она с трудом смогла разглядеть ноги в сандалиях перед своим лицом.<p>— Ты никогда не была создана для наших земель, — заметил Гелис, — свет обжигает твою кожу, песок режет горло. Даже сейчас ты умираешь.</p><p>Послышался звон ключей, и надежды Элой окрепли. Если бы ей только удалось застать Гелиса врасплох, она бы…</p><p>Давление на шее уменьшилось, но не покинуло её полностью. Элой повернула голову, увидев цепь, которая всё так же вела к стене, затем потянулась рукой к шее и нащупала ошейник. После этого она перевела взгляд на Гелиса.</p><p>Элой позволила боли в голове питать её, использовала всю силу ног для прыжка. Её ногти почти достигли глаз Гелиса. Она почувствовала, как поцарапала его лицо, но вот его рука сжала её горло и с силой ударила о стену. Элой ахнула, в ответ пытаясь достать руками до Гелиса, но расстояние было слишком большим. Гелис смотрел на неё своими бесстрастными светлыми глазами, пока она извивалась и корчилась у стены.</p><p>Тьма начала застилать её глаза. Последним, что увидела Элой, была улыбка Гелиса.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это был кошмарный сон. Элой повторяла это каждый раз, когда просыпалась, но, чувствуя твёрдый камень под своей щекой и жар, покрывающий кожу, вспоминала, что и вправду находилась в аду.<p>Но ведь не навсегда, заверяла она себя. Она либо будет убита, либо успеет сбежать. В любом случае, рано или поздно это закончится. Подобные мысли давали Элой немного надежды и побуждали продолжать искать выход. Она была освобождена от цепи, поэтому попыталась идти дальше. Нехватка еды и воды отражалась на ней, и Элой не знала, как долго была без сознания. Она осторожно подошла к дверному проёму, буквально нащупывая путь в темноте. Сердце Элой замерло, когда она не увидела впереди двери, только коридор, в конце которого путь ей преградили ворота. Элой вздохнула и, обхватив ворота руками, прислонилась к ним.</p><p>Неожиданно те со скрежетом поддались, и Элой нахмурилась. Её вроде как должны были охранять. Это что, ловушка? Она сильнее толкнула ворота и проскользнула дальше. Её дыхание учащалось, когда она проходила мимо запертых тёмных помещений. Другие клетки. Но почему она была…</p><p>Добравшись до конца коридора, Элой нашла деревянную дверь. Проверив её, она обнаружила, что та тоже не была заперта, и с любопытством прошла. Солнечный свет заставил её зажмуриться, и Элой прикрыла глаза ладонью, защищая себя от солнца, проникающего сквозь окна.</p><p>Элой облизала пересохшие губы, увидев фонтан в центре комнаты, который был наполнен прохладной водой. Элой упала перед ним на колени, зачерпнула ладонями воду и будто опьянела. Она задыхалась между глотками, позволяя воде успокоить жгучую пульсацию в голове и горле.</p><p>Вскрик сорвался с губ Элой, когда она увидела Гелиса, сидевшего напротив и наблюдавшего за каждым её движением. Элой отшатнулась, быстро оглядываясь в поисках оружия. Комната, в которой она находилась, была не роскошной, но более богатой, чем те, что можно было увидеть на территории Священной земли. Гладкий камень служил полом, а окна были открыты и пропускали солнечный свет. Элой поспешно схватила первое, что попалось под руку — глиняную вазу — и теперь могла только молиться о том, чтобы хватило сил и решимости.</p><p>Гелис улыбнулся ей. Подняв руку, он продемонстрировал Элой маленький переключатель в своей ладони. Это было похоже на штуку, которую использовал Дервал. Большим пальцем Гелис небрежно нажал на кнопку, и шею Элой пронзила жгучая боль.</p><p>Ваза упала на пол, разбившись. И Элой упала рядом с ней, парализованная, неспособная даже дотянуться до ошейника. Казалось, это продолжалось минуты, часы, а когда прекратилось, Элой могла только лежать, задыхаясь. Всё её тело содрогалось от электричества.</p><p>Гелис стоял над ней, закрыв собой солнце, и ещё раз продемонстрировал переключатель. Элой вздрогнула, готовая к очередной пытке.</p><p>— Может быть, мы всё-таки попробуем прийти к взаимопониманию? — спросил он, мрачно приподняв бросив. — Не так уж приятно видеть, как ты страдаешь.</p><p>Элой потянулась к нему, умоляя.</p><p>— Не… — только и смогла вымолвить она. Элой была готова на всё, лишь бы не чувствовать этого снова. Гелис казался довольным и отошёл от неё.</p><p>Тогда Элой нерешительно перекатилась на живот, пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>— Просто убей меня, — с вызовом бросила она Гелису.</p><p>— Я пытался, помнишь? — ответил он, заняв своё место. Стул был слишком мал для его огромного тела, хотя и на нём Гелис был похож на короля-тирана, расположившегося на троне, — тебя назвали угрозой, — он вертел переключатель в руке, — тебе бы позволили жить, если бы ты не начала вмешиваться не в своё дело. Вот почему ты здесь, Элой из племени Нора. Солнце дало тебя мне. Ты больше не угроза. Теперь ты моя.</p><p>Элой почувствовала, как к горлу подкатил комок.</p><p>— Лучше уж я умру, — произнесла она.</p><p>Гелис пожал плечами.</p><p>— Как скажешь. Но пока я планирую использовать тебя, поэтому твоя смерть в ближайшем будущем не предвидится.</p><p>— Если ты думаешь, что получишь от этого какое-то удовольствие, то сильно ошибаешься, — прорычала Элой.</p><p>Гелис усмехнулся.</p><p>— Мне не нужно удовольствие. Комфорт приводит к слабости. Я — пешка самого Солнца, а Солнце хочет тебя.</p><p>— Ты безумен, Гелис. Это ты довёл прежнего короля до сумасшествия или наоборот? — Элой почувствовала, как её горло сжалось, а голос дрогнул. Она опустилась на корточки, не сводя глаз с переключателя в руке гладиатора.</p><p>Гелису, казалось, было скучно. Он водил подушечкой большого пальца по кнопке переключателя, и Элой попыталась сменить тему.</p><p>— Почему меня помыли? И одели?</p><p>— И в будущем даже накормят. У тебя сохранилось отличное здоровье, если не считать истощения из-за плена, — Гелис встал и подошёл к ближайшему столу, — но если ты попытаешься сбежать… так и быть. Мою новейшую игрушку ты уже видела.</p><p>Элой перевела взгляд на стол. На нём стояли вазы с фруктами и вяленым мясом. Её желудок требовательно заурчал, а глаза впились в еду, и это не укрылось от Гелиса.</p><p>— Подойди. Ты даже можешь сесть, — он с трудом сдержал мрачную усмешку, и у Элой возникли подозрения. Что, если еда отравлена?</p><p>Она неуверенно направилась к столу, стараясь держаться подальше от Гелиса. Схватив гроздь винограда, она насладилась его восхитительным освежающим вкусом. На мгновение Элой забыла, где находилась — прямо сейчас для неё существовали только фрукты и ягоды, утоляющие жажду и придающие сил.</p><p>Гелис наблюдал за ней, и подозрения Элой усилились, когда до неё дошло, что сам он не прикасался к еде. Она жевала медленнее и потянулась к кубку с водой, чтобы промыть рот. И тут же выплюнула жидкость обратно.</p><p>— Вино? — недоверчиво спросила она, не ожидая, что такой как Гелис мог быть любителем подобных напитков.</p><p>— Как я уже говорил, удовольствие и комфорт приводят к слабости. Ты можешь баловать себя как хочешь, — это звучало как вызов. Элой посмотрела на него, скрипнув зубами, после чего многозначительно опрокинула кубок на пол. Вино растеклось по полу, походя на лужу крови.</p><p>— Можно тогда мне просто умереть от голода? — он снисходительно на неё взглянул.</p><p>— Лучше поешь. Смерть от голода не будет быстрой и лёгкой.</p><p>— А если я сбегу? Будешь нажимать кнопку до тех пор, пока твоя «игрушка» меня не убьёт?</p><p>Она заметила, как Гелис напрягся.</p><p>— Не убьёт. Но боль заставит тебя мечтать о смерти. Мои люди тебя найдут, но мы позволим этой боли продолжаться, пока ты не поймёшь, что выхода нет.</p><p>Элой сидела молча.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь придёт за мной, — выпалила она наконец, — твой план не идеален.</p><p>— Может быть. Это известно лишь Солнцу. А Оно однажды расскажет мне обо всём. До тех пор ты останешься здесь. Если попытаешься уйти — ошейник тебе навредит. Если попытаешься избавиться от него — ошейник тебе навредит. Если закричишь, пытаясь звать на помощь — ошейник позаботится о том, чтобы ты больше не смогла издать ни звука.</p><p>С этими словами Гелис поднялся и, взяв шлем со стола, надел его на голову.</p><p>— Не будь идиоткой, — он покинул комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Элой осмотрелась. Всё вокруг выглядело так, будто когда-то было заброшено, а затем восстановлено. Кровать стояла у стены, заправленная и никем не потревоженная. Не двигаясь со своего места, Элой посмотрела на корзины, оставленные рядом с ней. Сушёная еда, шерсть, предметы, предназначенные для длительного пребывания, но в остальном ничего такого, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Элой нерешительно вернулась ко входу в темницу, обнаружив, что каждая клетка была пуста. Элой задалась вопросом, насколько далеко от города сейчас находилась.</p><p>Она осторожно выглянула в окно, щурясь на солнце. Ветер дул в её глаза, но она могла разглядеть стены Кольца Солнца. Других людей поблизости видно не было — значит, здание было закрытого, недоступного типа.</p><p>Элой повернулась и, схватив вазу с фруктами, в ярости швырнула её, попав в зеркало на стене. Элой едва узнавала себя в разбитом отражении. Она нахмурилась и потянулась к шее. Ей почти удалось просунуть палец между кожей и металлом. На ошейнике не было заметно ни единого шва, по которому устройство можно было бы расколоть или разорвать.</p><p>Моргнув и снова посмотрев на зеркало, Элой осторожно вытащила осколок и спрятала его за пояс.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гелис пришёл к ней лишь поздно вечером. В голове Элой возникла идея проверить его угрозы, прошмыгнув через открытую дверь. Но сначала ей нужно было выяснить его расписание, запомнить движения и, если его слова не были простым блефом, найти способ избавиться от ошейника.<p>Он вошёл через дверь, не заботясь о беспорядке, который Элой устроила в комнате, и положил свой шлем на стол. Элой сидела на кровати, забившись в угол, но он сразу её увидел. Гелис поставил на стол корзину с вяленым мясом, повернувшись спиной к пленнице.</p><p>Ловким движением Элой прыгнула на него с осколком в руке. Осколок воткнулся в его плечо, порезал её собственную руку, но Гелис, не растерявшись, нанёс удар локтем по голове Элой, заставив её потерять хватку. Она ударилась лицом об пол, ощутив металлический привкус крови во рту. Внезапно боль от ошейника пронзила её, и всё, что Элой могла делать — это с трудом дышать.</p><p>Гелис продолжал держать палец на кнопке и отошёл на небольшое расстояние от Элой, не обращая внимания на то, как она извивалась на полу. Элой была почти парализована, её глаза налились красным, но она всё ещё находилась в сознании. Она видела всё, что делал Гелис, как он снимал доспехи и прикасался к ране, которую она ему нанесла. Он использовал остатки зеркала, чтобы увидеть, где находится стекло и извлечь его, не заботясь о хлынувшей крови.</p><p>Элой заплакала, когда он снял зеркало со стены и выбросил его из окна на песок. Он игнорировал её, пока она задыхалась, тянулась к нему, умоляя перестать причинять ей боль. Он просто прошёл мимо, сел на кровать и, набросив одеяло на плечи, лёг на матрас. Элой наблюдала за тем, как кровь высыхала на его спине. Так прошли минуты и часы.</p><p>Каждый её мускул будто был разорван, каждый сустав был разрезан. Она кашляла кровью, сочившейся как из разбитой губы, так и из горла, корчилась на полу. Она хотела потерять сознание, но боль не давала ей отключиться, сохраняя полное понимание и ощущение происходящего.</p><p>Внезапно это прекратилось. Элой могла лишь дышать, лёжа на полу лицом вверх, её глаза блестели от слёз, а горло охрипло от крика. Она видела свет — утро, наконец, наступило. Гелис сидел за столом, наблюдая за тем, как она пыталась прийти в себя. Элой не могла пошевелиться, но, по крайней мере, чувствовала свои конечности. Похоже, ночью она даже обмочилась, не в силах контролировать свои мышцы.</p><p>Он снова навис над ней, затем потащил по полу в темницу. Выбрав одну из первых камер, он открыл дверь и затащил её внутрь. Элой кривилась, чувствуя, как он тянул её, и усилием воли заставила себя поднять руки, чтобы схватить запястье Гелиса и ослабить боль от его захвата.</p><p>Он отпустил её в камере и отступил.</p><p>— Если можешь двигаться, раздевайся.</p><p>Каждая мышца восстала против неё, когда Элой поднялась на колени, всхлипнув против своей воли. Её руки дрожали, когда она развязывала пояс на своей талии, затем обнажала плечи. Она продолжала стоять на коленях, позволив ткани упасть к её ногам, и крепко обхватила себя руками.</p><p>Вода, которую Гелис вылил на неё, была ледяной, но быстро привела её в чувство. Элой хрипло ахнула, наклонив голову, прежде чем было опорожнено другое ведро, смывшее мочу и кровь. Она дрожала, но почувствовала, как Гелис бросил на её спину комплект одежды того же типа.</p><p>— Оденься. Потом придёшь и позаботишься о моей ране.</p><p>В течение долгого времени после его ухода Элой рвало в решётку у её ног. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала такой боли, даже когда скараб атаковал её сгустками энергии. На мгновение Элой показалось, будто её сердце остановилось.</p><p>Её тело запротестовало, когда она попыталась встать, чтобы одеться. Энергия, полученная от еды и воды, была минимальной, и её хватало разве что для того, чтобы вернуться в комнату.</p><p>Гелис ждал её с кувшином воды и чашей. У него было такое же сердитое, недовольное выражение, как и всегда, и Элой буквально заставляла себя делать каждый шаг по направлению к нему. Её тело желало немедленно сбежать в противоположную сторону, но Элой прекрасно понимала, что ожидало её в таком случае.</p><p>Не говоря ни слова, она вытащила тряпку из чаши с водой и принялась промывать рану Гелиса, пока он сидел. Элой утешала себя тем, что всё же смогла ранить его достаточно глубоко — нормальный человек скорее всего умер бы после такого. Но Гелис по строению тела напоминал бегемота, и Элой едва задела его мышцы.</p><p>Гелис не реагировал на неё, пока она занималась его раной. Он сидел за столом и что-то писал на пергаменте. Элой не понимала написанного, но старалась запомнить всё, что могла. Однако, пытаясь сосредоточиться, она замедлилась и начала привлекать нежелательное внимание, а потому ей пришлось сконцентрироваться на поставленной задаче. Она бы предпочла, чтобы он и дальше её игнорировал.</p><p>У него были с собой игла из кости и проволока — совсем не медицинские инструменты, но Элой сомневалась в том, что для Гелиса это имело значение. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда она начала зашивать рану. Элой чуть не поддалась соблазну плохо сделать свою работу, однако заново заниматься его раной ей отнюдь не хотелось, поэтому она старалась изо всех сил.</p><p>Справившись, она протёрла руки тряпкой. Гелис не посмотрел на неё, продолжая писать на пергаменте. Предположив, что ей позволено делать всё, что она пожелает, Элой подошла к одной из корзин в поисках чего-то, что могло бы пригодиться. Она отыскала странный фрукт с почти желейной структурой и с удовольствием съела его.</p><p>Закончив, Гелис аккуратно сложил документы и, встав, вышел из комнаты. Элой взяла больше фруктов и села на кровать, чтобы поразмыслить в своём, уже почти родном, углу. Однако у неё не было на это времени, поскольку Гелис вернулся уже без документов. Он подошёл к кровати, и глаза Элой настороженно расширились. Она была готова ко всему.</p><p>— Проваливай, — приказал он, и Элой послушно слезла с кровати. Гелис занял её место, вытянувшись на спине, и, игнорируя ранение, закинул руки за голову. Всего через несколько минут он уснул.</p><p>Элой была ошеломлена. Он совершенно не боялся её. Она сидела за столом, медленно дожёвывая фрукт, и изучала Гелиса, пытаясь определить, где он держал переключатель или хотя бы ключи от цепей. Горло лидера Затмения сейчас было таким открытым, таким уязвимым.</p><p>Большую часть ночи Элой фантазировала о том, как могла бы убить Гелиса. Она представляла, как бы он боролся, истекал кровью, пытался найти переключатель, который она держала бы в своих руках, дразня его.</p><p>Она думала о миллионе разных способов снять с него кожу, и это достаточно успокоило её для того, чтобы уснуть за столом, опустив голову на сложенные руки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Избранный Солнцем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром Элой проснулась одна, и была благодарна за это. Она долго стояла у выхода из комнаты наружу, глядя на песок. Через некоторое время она высунула ногу из дверного проёма, опасливо оглядываясь в поисках датчиков или растяжек. Ничего не обнаружив, Элой осторожно ступила ногой в песок. Один шаг. Потом другой. Её сердце радостно встрепенулось. Возможно, шерсть, которую она набила в пространство между ошейником и кожей, смягчала боль.</p><p>На третьем шаге её ошейник ожил, и она упала на песок. Задыхаясь, Элой вцепилась в дверь и облегчённо вздохнула, когда боль утихла. Поднявшись на ноги, она обернулась. Ей удалось пройти всего несколько футов. В отчаянии зарычав, она вернулась в помещение.</p><p>Элой откладывала еду с самого первого дня, проведённого в комнате, и даже с того времени, что пробыла в темнице. Она не была уверена в том, что кормить её будут долго и не накажут голодом за непослушание. Но больше всего она беспокоилась о воде. Казалось, фонтан был основным неиссякаемым источником, но в корзинках с едой можно было найти несколько бутылок с питьевой водой. Их Элой тоже приберегла.</p><p>В помещении больше не было ничего интересного. Элой осмотрела каждый уголок, отыскав только несколько инструментов, которыми она могла шить. Из этого у неё не получилось бы сделать достаточно смертоносное оружие, чтобы убить Гелиса прежде, чем он включит ошейник, но она могла причинить ему боль. Ради этого можно было принести в жертву ножку стола. У Элой хватит сил разможить голову лидера Затмения во сне, но что потом? Она вряд ли сможет покинуть защищённую базу. Ей придётся подождать, чтобы спастись.</p><p>Гелис вернулся в обычное время, и Элой успела подготовиться. Она ослабила крепление ножки стола, но оставила его подпёртым, чтобы Гелис ничего не заметил. И когда он уснёт…</p><p>Он прошёл мимо неё и внезапно грубо схватил её сзади. Прежде чем Элой успела сориентироваться, он уже тащил её за решётку.</p><p>— Нет! Подожди! — воскликнула она, цепляясь за Гелиса. — Что я такого сделала?</p><p>Гелис посмотрел на неё своими дикими серебристыми глазами.</p><p>— ТИХО! Солнце говорит со мной, — прошипел он, — оно поддерживает меня своей силой. Я хочу слышать его без твоих попыток перебивать.</p><p>Элой отпрянула от него с широко раскрытыми глазами. С этим человеком определённо что-то было не так. Он отвернулся от неё, наклонив голову, будто с интересом кого-то слушал.</p><p>— Да. Да… — бормотал он, отходя от Элой. Он бродил по комнате, продолжая бормотать. Большинство слов Элой не могла расслышать. Время от времени он останавливался, подняв голову к потолку и закрыв глаза. Всё, что могла сделать в этот момент Элой — это сесть на пол и наблюдать за происходящим.</p><p>— Нет! — внезапно закричал он и ударил кулаком по столу, сломав самодельное оружие Элой. Когда вазы с фруктами упали на пол, Гелис схватился за голову. — Нет, она жива! Я сделал так, как ты просило! Она… больше не угроза, — процедил он сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Гелис, — позвала его Элой. Она не знала, что делать. В любом случае, это было ненормально. Элой помнила, как впервые встретила лису, болевшую бешенством. Тогда Раст объяснил, что это животное потеряло разум. Они должны были убить лису и сжечь её тело. Теперь же, корчась от боли, Гелис напоминал ей того самого зверя, беспомощно мучившегося от чего-то непонятного.</p><p>Элой волновала мысль о том, что ему было больно, но в то же время она знала, что вряд ли сможет чем-то помочь. Она старалась вести себя как можно тише, ныряя в темноту. Она спряталась в одной из камер и притянула колени к груди. Долгое время ей пришлось слушать его мучения, тревожные согласия и мрачные обещания. Затем наступила тишина.</p><p>Элой начала постепенно расслабляться. Возможно, он ушёл. Возможно, он решил пойти спать. Элой затаила дыхание, когда звук медленных тяжёлых шагов раздался позади неё. Она зажмурилась. Звук приближался, и вновь наступила тишина, давшая Элой понять, что кто-то остановился около неё.</p><p>— Выходи, — раздался голос Гелиса, от которого по её коже пробежали мурашки. Элой сильно закусила губу, ожидая боли в ошейнике.</p><p>Ничего не произошло. Она слышала дыхание Гелиса, но он не подходил к ней. Вместо этого он снова позвал её, и его голос был ровным и контролируемым.</p><p>С осторожностью Элой повернулась. Её спина прижалась к стене, и Элой потихоньку двинулась дальше, чтобы заглянуть за угол. Её глаза встретились с грудью Гелиса, и Элой медленно переместила взгляд выше, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. Это было лицо генерала, закалённого в боях.</p><p>Гелис хмуро смотрел на неё.</p><p>— Ты пыталась уйти, — категорично заявил он. У Элой перехватило дыхание. Она вспомнила свои следы на песке и тяжело сглотнула, не уверенная в том, стоит ли ей отвечать. Затем её глаза опустились.</p><p>— Твои руки дрожат, — произнесла она и мгновенно напряглась.</p><p>Гелис посмотрел на свои руки, сжимая их в кулаки.</p><p>— Сила Солнца огромна. Она истощает меня. Но я избранный, Солнце подарило мне возможность слышать его слова, — гладиатор повернулся и направился в комнату. Элой последовала за ним, держась на расстоянии.</p><p>— И что… Солнце тебе ответило? — спросила она, неуверенная в его настроении.</p><p>Гелис хмуро взглянул на сломанную ножку стола и начал собирать фрукты с пола.</p><p>— Я принесу другой стол, — сказал он, проигнорировав её вопрос. Элой наблюдала за тем, как он аккуратно раскладывал фрукты на одной из скамей.</p><p>— Куда ты идёшь, когда уходишь отсюда? — громче спросила Элой, поглядывая на фонтан.</p><p>— АИД скоро восстанет, — ответил Гелис, опустившись на край кровати. Он действительно выглядел истощённым, — но моя работа никогда не заканчивается. Затмение не похоронит мёртвых. Солнце даст им новую жизнь. Каждый кусочек окажется на своём месте.</p><p>Элой покачала головой.</p><p>— У тебя нет предназначения, Гелис, — смелее прокомментировала она, пользуясь его состоянием. И быстро огляделась, пытаясь понять, куда он мог положить ключи. Они лежали на скамье рядом с фруктами. Гелис, казалось, ничего не замечал, вместо этого по привычке расположившись на кровати.</p><p>Элой молча подошла к ключам, но быстро поняла, что ни один из них не откроет её ошейник. Там не было ни шва, ни замочной скважины. С помощью ключей она сможет разве что отпереть ворота, и всё. Элой осторожно подняла ключи и спрятала их за поясом. Посмотрев вокруг, она пришла к выводу, что сегодня спать за столом не вариант. Свёрнутый коврик в углу выглядел достаточно комфортно, поэтому она постаралась поудобнее на нём устроиться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что ты пишешь? — спросила Элой от скуки. Большую часть утра она провела, отсыпаясь в кровати Гелиса, отдыхая, пока у неё была такая возможность, раз уж он ушёл. Остальное время она проводила, осматривая предметы в комнате. Ничего не изменилось, всё было так же бесполезно. Гелис выполнил своё обещание заменить стол и аккуратно вернул на него две тарелки — так, будто у них всегда был определённый порядок.<p>Теперь он писал на пергаменте на языке, который Элой не знала, а потому, сидя напротив Гелиса, с интересом извлекала семена из граната.</p><p>Гелис не поднял на неё глаз.</p><p>— Слова Солнца. Его волю, приказы. Я-то не нуждаюсь в напоминании о его желаниях, а вот остальные не так одарены.</p><p>Элой вновь посмотрела на пергамент.</p><p>— И что говорит Солнце?</p><p>Гелис казался довольным тем, что она спросила. Он указал на верхние строки пергамента.</p><p>— <i>«И когда сын родится, АИД найдёт в нём сосуд сил и будет править землями во имя и свет Солнца, и исчезнет Тьма, когда круг завершится»</i></p><p>Элой немного нахмурилась. Ничего из услышанного не обрадовало её.</p><p>— АИД является сущностью. Он не может просто…</p><p>Гелис сделал рывок в её сторону, и Элой вскрикнула, когда он грубо подтянул её к себе через половину стола. Глаза лидера Затмения злобно сверкали.</p><p>— НЕ СМЕЙ СОМНЕВАТЬСЯ В ЕГО СЛОВАХ. Ты всего лишь сыграешь свою роль в его плане, — он оттолкнул Элой, но она была готова к новому всплеску агрессии.</p><p>— Ну и что это такое? — пробормотала она, глядя на свою порванную одежду.</p><p>Гелис напрягся. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с яростью, после чего быстро встал, схватив бумаги, и покинул комнату.</p><p>Элой шумно выдохнула, ощущая, как дрожали её руки. Она ожидала скорого возвращения Гелиса, но, когда этого не произошло, села на его кровать и достала свой набор с иглой и проволокой, решив починить одежду. Она продолжала ждать, нервничая, и когда Гелис не вернулся даже после заката, Элой не смогла больше оставаться на месте. Зайдя в темницу, она заперла ворота ключами. Хоть она и не сможет сбежать, но и Гелис к ней не зайдёт.</p><p>Она подошла к скамье у дальней стены и, свернувшись калачиком и прижимая ключи к груди, задремала.</p><p>Она резко проснулась от шума. Гелис колотил по ржавым воротам, и они пронзительно дребезжали.</p><p>— Элой, — позвал он, — выходи. Выходи и познакомься с Солнцем.</p><p>Элой свернулась сильнее, задрожав. Она ненавидела Гелиса, а эту его безумную сторону — ещё больше.</p><p>Шум продолжался до утра, и Элой вздохнула с облегчением, когда вновь оказалась в тишине. Она осторожно вышла и заглянула за угол в коридор. Снаружи никого не было, и она решила выйти.</p><p>— Гелис, — она нашла его в комнате сидящим на кровати и обхватившим руками голову. Гелис медленно поднял на неё тусклый взгляд.</p><p>— Всё кончено, — произнёс он. Когда Элой показала, что может сама отпереть ворота, он кивнул, — хорошо. Храни их у себя.</p><p>Элой не знала, нравилось ли ей то, что он позволил оставить ключи. Она нахмурилась и сделала глоток воды, и затем прилегла на свой ковёр.</p><p>— Не уходи никуда завтра, — попросила она.</p><p>Гелис рассеянно моргнул, нахмурив брови.</p><p>— Солнце… не говорит с тобой здесь. Но стоит тебе уйти, а потом вернуться… — она испытывала азарт от собственной опасной игры с ним.</p><p>— Так суждено, — нетерпеливо отозвался Гелис. Он был зол, но казался уставшим.</p><p>— Гелис, подумай сам! Ты считаешь себя избранным, но АИД просто <i>использует</i> тебя. Он не имеет ничего общего с Солнцем и его светом!</p><p>Её ошейник ожил прежде, чем она увидела, как Гелис пошевелил пальцами. Элой начала задыхаться и прижалась спиной к стене. Она разочарованно зарычала.</p><p>Гелис сильнее нажал кнопку, и она даже не могла кричать. Корчась на коврике, она билась, на её шее проступили вены. Так он продержал её долгое время. Когда ему надоело, он прекратил её мучения.</p><p>— Поднимись, — приказал Гелис, и в его глазах было то, что Элой ненавидела даже больше, чем когда Солнце говорило с ним.</p><p>Каждый её мускул горел, но она заставила себя встать, тяжело дыша.</p><p>Гелис прислонился спиной к стене и, скрестив руки на груди, изучал её. Колени Элой дрожали, и она боялась опозориться, рухнув на пол.</p><p>— Раздевайся, — ровно произнёс он.</p><p>С тихим стоном Элой сняла пояс и стянула одежду через голову. Теперь она стояла перед ним в одном ошейнике, обнажённая не впервые, но по совершенно другой причине.</p><p>Достаточно изучив Элой, Гелис наклонился и опустил руки на её бёдра. Проведя ладонями, он прикоснулся к коротким рыжим волоскам между её ног. Элой зажмурилась, борясь с желанием закричать на него — он всё ещё держал переключатель.</p><p>Он встал, и Элой сжала губы, неуверенная в его намерениях. Гелис положил руку на её шею и слегка сжал, намекнув на то, что без труда сможет лишить её жизни.</p><p>Элой сглотнула, когда он навис над ней, имея вдвое больше её массы.</p><p>— Это план Солнца? — она не могла не спросить.</p><p>После паузы рука на её шее сжалась сильнее, будто Гелис боролся с совершенно другим побуждением. После чего он отстранился, позволив ей дышать, и снова сел на кровать.</p><p>Элой едва успела расслабиться, когда ошейник снова заработал. Она опустилась на колени, закричав в агонии и умоляя Гелиса прекратить это. В её глазах мелькнул ужас, когда Гелис опустил руку на свой живот, а затем скользнул ею ниже. Его взгляд был прикован к Элой, он смотрел на неё со странным голодом в глазах. А она видела, как его рука ритмично двигалась в такт её измученным крикам. Глаза Элой наполнились слезами, и она зажмурила их. Она не хотела доставлять Гелису удовольствие наблюдать за болью в её глазах. Это неважно. Она должна сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, чём-то далёком. Хрусте снега, запахе сосны.</p><p>Она не знала, как долго это продолжалось, но в конце концов всё прекратилось. Она не двигалась, боясь того, что если покажет, что находится в сознании, то Гелис продолжит причинять ей боль. Элой сощурилась, её голова болезненно пульсировала. Гелис встал, и она могла видеть, как член упирался в ткань его штанов. Он не закончил. Она снова зажмурилась, но застонала, когда он поднял её. Элой обмякла в его руках. Она почувствовала кровать под своей обнажённой кожей, и это было приятное ощущение, несмотря на то, что Элой понимала, зачем её туда положили.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолилась она, протягивая руку и опуская ладонь на грудь Гелиса. Его сердце колотилось. Она должна была остановить Гелиса, должна была не допустить этого, — пожалуйста… просто подожди, пока ко мне не вернутся силы. Так будет лучше.</p><p>Она увидела, как он оторвался от неё и зарычал. Тогда Элой с облегчением опустила руку. Комната потемнела, когда мягкая подушка под щекой затянула её в свои объятия.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Элой проснулась несколько часов спустя. Всё её тело сжалось в ожидании опасности из-за её уязвимой наготы. Осмотрев комнату, она наткнулась взглядом на Гелиса. Он спал за столом, как она много раз до этого, сложив голову на руки. Элой осторожно переместилась к кровати, всё время наблюдая за ним. Гелис не шевелился, когда Элой нырнула за дверь и снова спряталась в своей камере. Она быстро оделась и почувствовала облегчение. Спазмы пронзали тело Элой, но это всяко лучше, чем ощущать характерную боль между ног.<p>Она смотрела в маленькое окошко, следя за тем, как солнце путешествовало по небу. Она отказалась от еды и питья в пользу того, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Тогда Элой решила, что с этого момента ни за что не покинет камеру.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тишина, в которой она провела весь день, казалась горько-сладкой из-за страха того, что могло произойти этим вечером. Всё началось, когда недалеко от камеры послышался шум.<p>— Элой, — эхом отразилось по коридору. Гелис звал её, но она закрыла уши.</p><p>Шум усилился, но затем прекратился. На мгновение Элой понадеялась, что Гелис сдался. Однако раздавшийся грохот заставил её взвизгнуть и сжаться в комок. Ещё один грохот, и Элой услышала, как железные прутья ворот начали уступать.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, — простонала Элой, опуская ключи на землю, когда до её ушей донёсся звук разрушавшихся ворот.</p><p>Молчание было нарушено только её неровным дыханием, когда она ждала, дрожа. Когда рука Гелиса коснулась её плеча и оттащила от скамьи. Элой пронзительно закричала, задыхаясь, когда ошейник ожил, парализуя её. Слёзы потекли из её глаз, и она продолжала дрожать.</p><p>Гелис притянул её к своей обнажённой груди и прижал к себе, словно наслаждаясь ощущением того, как Элой билась в мучениях. Его грубый язык медленно скользил по линии её челюсти, слизывая пот.</p><p>Затем он отстранил её от себя, прижав к скамье. Боль от ошейника прекратилась, дав возможность Элой дышать и плакать. Она вскрикнула, когда Гелис положил одну руку на её спину, крепко удерживая, а другую просунул между её ног. Он должен был встать на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ней. Его толстые пальцы наконец добрались до её складок, и Элой снова вскрикнула, но на этот раз от боли другого рода.</p><p>Гелис остановился, будто пребывая в шоке.</p><p>— О-о, Солнце щедро наградило меня особым даром, — прошипел он, и в его голосе звучало удовольствие и безумие. Он наклонился над Элой и укусил мочку её уха, — умоляй меня остановиться, — прошептал он, — но не сдерживай боль. Дай мне услышать.</p><p>Элой стиснула зубы, не дав ему удовлетворения. Она чувствовала, как что-то горячее и гладкое постепенно раздвигало её складки, и сжала ноги так крепко, как только могла. Гелис хмыкнул и приподнял её бёдра выше, заставив сильно прогнуться в спине. Элой стала беспомощной, полностью запертой в его объятиях, она закричала в древесину скамьи, когда давление между её ногами увеличилось. Она почувствовала, как ослабло её тело, и сжала все свои мышцы, препятствуя вторжению. Гелис прижимался к ней, втискиваясь глубже, растягивая её до невозможного. Элой ощутила, как усилилась боль, когда он ворвался в неё, и она с трудом заставила себя не заплакать. По крайней мере, с этой болью она должна была справиться. Её бёдра дрожали, когда она продолжала бороться, прекрасно зная, что это не поможет. Тогда она расслабилась, и он смог скользнуть дальше. Элой услышала рваное дыхание Гелиса в своём ухе.</p><p>— Нет. Борись со мной, — прорычал он, прижимаясь сильнее. Элой извивалась от ноющей боли в спине и животе, однако раздвинула ноги шире.</p><p>Гелис вошёл глубже, пытаясь причинить ей боль. Элой стиснула зубы, но старалась держаться очень тихо, желая, чтобы боль уменьшилась. Наконец с её губ сорвался мягкий стон от облегчения.</p><p>Рычание Гелиса свидетельствовало о его разочаровании. Он попробовал другую тактику, полностью выйдя, а затем вновь врезавшись в Элой и болезненно вжав её бедро в край скамьи. Элой всхлипнула от боли, но проглотила остальные звуки. Всё её тело пульсировало, но она отказывалась кричать.</p><p>Разъярённый, Гелис поднялся над ней и, обеими руками наклоняя её ниже, начал двигаться сильными толчками. Элой позволяла ему делать это, кусая ладонь, продолжая молчать. Теперь ничего не имело значения. В любом случае, он получал своё удовольствие.</p><p>Казалось, это продолжалось вечность, но не так долго, как в ту ночь, когда ошейник бил её током. Гелис лишил её девственности, и Элой знала, что если посмотрит себе между ног, то увидит кровь. Гелис отстранился от неё, внезапно поднявшись на ноги.</p><p>— Ты мусор, Нора, — прошипел он, задыхаясь, после чего забрал с собой переключатель и оставил Элой наедине с болью.</p><p>Осторожно сев и прикрыв глаза, она пыталась оценить свои травмы. Элой осторожно провела ладонью между ног, чтобы проверить, сколько крови потеряла. Она будет в порядке.</p><p>С трудом поднявшись, она дохромала до угла камеры и свернулась калачиком. Элой вздрагивала, фантазируя о том, как заставит Гелиса истечь кровью до смерти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3. Перед бурей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несмотря на то, что ворота, которые закрывали темницу, отделяя её от остальной части крепости, были сломаны, Элой не видела и не слышала Гелиса в течение двух дней. Она держалась, питаясь заранее спрятанной пищей, не в силах преодолеть психологический барьер и вернуться в комнату. Она спала на деревянной скамье, её тело <i>там</i> зажило, но ей до сих пор казалось, что она чувствовала Гелиса внутри себя, будто он навсегда оставил на ней след. Элой снился его язык, как змея скользивший по её челюсти, залезавший в её горло и заставлявший задыхаться. Ей снилось, как он вонзал нож в её живот, скручивал внутренности, а когда смотрел на неё — его глаза были полны безумия от слов Солнца.</p><p>Когда она наконец услышала шаги, то подумала, что было бы неплохой идеей удариться головой о стену. Без сознания ей не придётся испытывать это снова. Но Гелис не пришёл, вместо этого Элой услышала, как течёт вода, наливаясь во что-то.</p><p>Этот звук пробудил в ней любопытство. Она неуверенно встала и направилась к концу коридора, свет от луны отразился на её лице, когда она вышла из темноты. Гелис был там, он стоял над большой ванной. На его плече находилась огромная ёмкость, размером с саму Элой. Он наполнял ванну горячей водой. В помещении пахло сладко — теми цветами, которые Раст когда-то показывал Элой, говоря о том, что с их помощью можно лечить ушибы.</p><p>Элой вздрогнула, когда встретилась с ним взглядом. Гелис указал ей свободной рукой на ванну. От пота его гладкая кожа блестела, придавая ему схожести с мраморной статуей.</p><p>Элой подошла, смотря на ванну. Она знала, где лежала мочалка, поэтому сразу отправилась за ней и мылом. Элой была уверена в том, что Гелис ждал её, желая, чтобы она помогла ему помыться. Он занимался какой-то тяжёлой работой и хотел очиститься. Гелис вообще был странным, когда дело доходило до его чистоты.</p><p>Он отставил ёмкость в сторону. Элой перевела взгляд с воды на руки Гелиса, ни в одной из которых не заметила переключателя. И всё же ей не хотелось рисковать.</p><p>— Я готова, — сообщила она ему, показав мыло и мочалку.</p><p>Он выхватил их из её рук с хмурым отвращением.</p><p>— Это для <i>тебя</i>, девочка. Залезай.</p><p>Элой удивлённо моргнула, а затем снова взглянула на воду. Может быть, он хотел её сварить в кипятке? Она опустила руку, находя воду приятной, после чего в замешательстве посмотрела на Гелиса.</p><p>Он выглядел раздражённым из-за того, что должен был всё ей объяснять.</p><p>— Это поможет справиться с болью, которую я причинил. Утешение — это твоя слабость, из-за которой ты и оказалась здесь. Ты должна излечиться.</p><p>Она недоумевающе смотрела на лидера Затмения, но не хотела испытывать его терпение. Пожав плечами, она попыталась ступить в воду своими ушибленными ногами. Гелис держал её за руку, чтобы она не упала, и Элой с тихим вздохом блаженства погрузилась в воду. Она почти забыла о присутствии Гелиса, боль в мышцах и суставах сошла на нет, сменяясь приятным покалыванием от горячей воды.</p><p>Зачерпнув воду ладонями, Элой умыла лицо, шею и плечи, отчаянно пытаясь смыть с тела память о языке Гелиса. Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как Гелис схватил её за волосы. Элой зажмурила глаза, когда он достал нож.</p><p>— У тебя неправильная стрижка. Мне она не нравится, — объяснил он. Открыв глаза, Элой увидела, как одна из её длинных прядей, заплетённая в косу, упала на пол. Элой старалась не позволять кому в горле взять над ней верх. Волосы ещё отрастут.</p><p>Когда он закончил, то собрал отрезанные пряди в массу огненно-рыжего цвета, а затем, взяв в руки мочалку и мыло, начал купать Элой.</p><p>Она изо всех сил старалась не вздрагивать, когда он тщательно натирал мочалкой её порезы и синяки, но Гелис был удивительно мягок, в отличие от тех людей из Затмения, которые мыли её в первый раз. Мыло, которое он использовал, было щелочным, но делало её кожу гладкой, убирая всё то, что накопилось за годы пота и боли.</p><p>Гелис работал в тишине, лишь время от времени морща нос с отвращением, когда отмывал её спину, шею и подмышки. Он велел Элой погрузиться и, присев, вымыл её волосы и даже лицо.</p><p>Он размышлял над тем, какова будет реакция Элой, когда он начнёт мыть её грудь — всё-таки и эта часть тела нуждалась в чистоте. Но Элой только смотрела на него, готовая к любому приступу боли. Никакой реакции. Даже когда мыльными руками он двигал между её ног, она лишь глубоко дышала, терпя неприятные ощущения.</p><p>Он продолжал мыть её и, не поднимая глаз, наконец заговорил:</p><p>— Так быть не должно. На это не было воли Солнца. Я слаб.</p><p>Элой не знала, что ответить, поэтому просто повторила его слова:</p><p>— Удовольствие — это слабость, — произнесла она, почти хрипя. Гелис кивнул и, приподняв её ногу, помыл её. Элой встрепенулась, несмотря на страх.</p><p>— Ты грязная, — процедил он.</p><p>Вряд ли в этом была её вина, но Элой не осмелилась озвучить подобное. Хотя ей стало интересно, ударил ли бы её Гелис в таком случае или просто утопил бы в мыльной воде. Она провела пальцами по коротким прядям волос.</p><p>— А что за сын? — спустя некоторое время шёпотом спросила она. — Которого должен использовать АИД.</p><p>Гелис посмотрел на неё так, будто она спрашивала о чём-то очевидном.</p><p>— Это должен быть мой сын.</p><p>— У тебя есть дети? — Элой это казалось чем-то невероятным.</p><p>Он толкнул её ногу обратно в воду.</p><p>— С тобой будут. Ты вправду такая безмозглая, девочка, или просто неопытная?</p><p>Элой вскинула брови, побледнев и скользнув немного дальше в воду.</p><p>— То есть, я что… я… я…</p><p>Гелис отстранился, взяв полотенце.</p><p>— Вряд ли, — прорычал он, — тогда было неподходящее время. Солнце скажет мне, когда настанет нужное.</p><p>Элой оцепенела, глядя на него. Ладонями она скользнула к своему плоскому животу, и внезапно ей вспомнились ночные кошмары, в которых Гелис вспарывал её живот. Глаза Элой заслезились. Нет, такого никогда не должно случиться.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь придёт за мной, — снова пообещала она Гелису, — ты умрёшь до того, как увидишь своего сына.</p><p>Гелис ответил ей, кивнув.</p><p>— Возможно. Но я умру, обратив лик к Солнцу, зная, что Его воля будет жить дальше. Именно Оно выбрало меня, — он положил полотенце на край ванны и отошёл к ржавым воротам, которые висели изуродованными, едва держась на одной из петель. Он оторвал ворота от стены и ушёл вместе с ними.</p><p>Элой осталась обдумывать его слова, желая, чтобы союзники добрались до неё как можно быстрее. Сайленс, Эренд, кто угодно. Даже Теба она сейчас хотела бы увидеть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гелис вернулся раньше положенного, и Элой всё ещё спала в его постели. Она резко проснулась, когда он швырнул что-то на стол, и соскользнула с кровати, как обычно держась у стены, чтобы в случае чего быстро добраться до темницы. Затем она увидела то, что он принёс, и её сердце дрогнуло от надежды. Это было её копьё.<p>Элой замерла, не сводя с оружия глаз, и Гелис впился в неё взглядом. На его лице появилась искривленная улыбка.</p><p>— Вот твоя замечательная игрушка, — сказал он ей, — она мне кое в чём пригодилась. Я принёс много жертв во славу Солнца.</p><p>Рука Элой скользнула вдоль стены, и она медленно шагнула в сторону темницы.</p><p>Гелис осмотрел копьё, подняв его, и провёл пальцами по модулю, который Элой прикрепила, чтобы перехватывать управление машинами. Одним движением он оторвал модуль, заставив копьё искриться. Элой затаила дыхание, следя за тем, как модуль был раздавлен в кулаке Гелиса, после чего перевела взгляд на острие копья.</p><p>Гелис, казалось, заинтересовался её вниманием и бросил копьё к её ногам, заставив вздрогнуть. Элой не могла поверить в то, что он сделал, и нерешительно потянулась к копью. Она продолжала смотреть на Гелиса, даже когда обвила руками своё оружие.</p><p>Она не знала, зачем он так поступил, но это мог быть её единственный шанс. Гелис ухмыльнулся и развёл руки в стороны, бросая вызов.</p><p>Элой инстинктивно присела и попыталась разглядеть в его руках переключатель.</p><p>— Уже сдалась? — разочарованно произнёс Гелис. — Мне сейчас не понадобится переключатель. Но если ты не убьёшь меня, я воспользуюсь им в течение всей ночи.</p><p>Элой услышала безумие в его голосе. Она знала, что с лидером Затмения снова говорило Солнце. Скорее всего, мозг Гелиса словил очередной тепловой удар из-за длительного пребывания на жаре.</p><p>— Ты сумасшедший, — прошипела она. Он должен был быть подавлен, но от её слов Гелис только шире улыбнулся и, сжав руки в кулаки, начал наступление.</p><p>Глаза Элой расширились, и она угрожающе вскинула оружие.</p><p>— Я убью тебя, Гелис! — закричала она, атакуя его. Он увернулся, и копьё лишь скользнуло по поверхности кожи на его груди. Гелис оттолкнул её оружие от себя так, будто это была какая-то ветка. Элой ловко перевернула копьё и ударила тупой частью по челюсти Гелиса, заставив его откинуть голову назад. Отклонившись, Гелис внезапно подался вперёд, и его голова столкнулась с головой Элой.</p><p>Перед её глазами замерцали звёздочки, а в ушах зазвенело. Уронив копьё, Элой приземлилась на пол.</p><p>Гелис навис над ней и занёс копьё. Элой закрыла глаза в ожидании последнего удара. Однако вместо этого она услышала громкий треск и, открыв глаза, увидела, как острие её копья глубоко вонзилось в каменную стену. Вытащив копьё без лезвия из камня, Гелис метнул оружие в открытое окно, далеко в пески.</p><p>— Обрати внимание, девочка, — с вызовом произнёс он, стоя над ней, — это судьба любого, кто осмелится попытаться освободить тебя, даже если узнает, где ты находишься.</p><p>Элой прижалась к стене и провела рукой по тому месту, где он ударил её головой. Крови не было. Затем она двинулась к лезвию, застрявшему в стене, и попробовала извлечь его. Она порезала пальцы, но лезвие не сдвинулось с места, и Элой почувствовала на себе удовлетворённый взгляд Гелиса.</p><p>Достаточно наигравшись с ней, он активировал ошейник. Эта боль теперь была хорошо знакома Элой, но она и в этот раз потеряла контроль над своими мышцами, упав на пол.</p><p>Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Гелис оттащил её с пола, не отключая ошейник. Он забрался на кровать, прижимая Элой к себе, как будто звуки её мучений были для него сладкой колыбельной. Она изо всех сил пыталась оттолкнуть его, но уже слишком ослабла, и мышцы окончательно отказались её слушаться. Гелис пробормотал своё одобрение на её попытку сразиться с ним, его рука скользнула ниже, поглаживая её плоский живот. Элой рыдала от боли, а он поцеловал её в щёку и приложил ухо к её груди, слушая трепетание измученного сердца. В таком положении он уснул, пока Элой молилась, чтобы земля под ней просто разверзлась.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это была самая длинная ночь в её жизни. Её движения, казалось, не беспокоили Гелиса, и он мирно спал. Когда утреннее солнце своими лучами проникло сквозь окно, он проснулся в хорошем настроении. Оставив Элой, до сих пор дёргавшуюся из-за ударов током, в кровати, он направился к ванной, вода в которой успела остыть. Используя водную поверхность вместо зеркала, он побрился ножом.<p>Через мгновение он, казалось, обратил внимание на Элой и, протянув руку, выключил ошейник. Элой буквально растаяла в одеяле, когда её мышцы наконец расслабились, и начала хватать ртом воздух.</p><p>Гелис занимался повседневными делами, не задумываясь о ней, но Элой было всё равно. Она была рада тому, что чёртов ошейник выключился, и она могла чувствовать собственные руки. Она пыталась заставить себя сесть, но головокружение не позволяло ей. Элой провела рукой по лбу и почувствовала шишку. Элой вздохнула, ощупывая до неё, и только тогда Гелис заметил, что она была ранена. На нём самом не было ни единого синяка, не считая порезанной губы.</p><p>Он подошёл к корзине, достал тряпку и погрузил её в прохладную воду. Затем вернулся к кровати и приложил тряпку ко лбу Элой. Она отказывалась смотреть на лидера Затмения, но из-за прохлады ей и вправду стало лучше.</p><p>— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, удивившись своей реакции. Она не должна благодарить его за то, что он не издевался над ней.</p><p>Гелис не ответил, удерживая тряпку на её лбу. Вода текла по её коже, увлажняла волосы, и лёгкий ветерок, дующий из окна, облегчал её состояние. Он просидел рядом с ней некоторое время, прежде чем Элой взглянула на него, заметив, что свободной рукой он пытался ножом срезать швы с задней части своего плеча. Гелис рисковал ухудшить собственное ранение.</p><p>Элой села, борясь с головокружением и стряхнув тряпку с головы. Медленным и осторожным движением она потянулась к ножу и обхватила пальцами кожаную рукоять, когда Гелис отпустил её. Элой аккуратно разрезала проволоку и протянула её через рану, после чего удивилась увиденному прогрессу.</p><p>— На тебе всё быстро заживает, — отметила она вслух.</p><p>— Солнце посчитало нужным дать мне тело, подходящее избранному солдату.</p><p>Элой закатила глаза. Почти во всех разговорах Гелис так или иначе затрагивал Солнце. Проволока была толстой, поэтому, когда Элой убрала её, из отверстий снова полилась кровь. Закончив, Элой прижала тряпку к ране. Всё это время Гелис ждал, положив руки на колени.</p><p>И только сейчас Элой поняла, что держала его нож. Она даже не думала использовать его ни для чего, кроме снятия швов, несмотря на то, что Гелис сидел спиной к ней, а его внимание было сосредоточено на другом. Элой начала волноваться. Он сам дал ей нож, как и ранее копьё, после чего она провела ночь в агонии. Почти нерешительно она вернула ему нож. Гелис забрал его, спрятав в доспехи.</p><p>— Значит, ты всё-таки не настолько глупа, — сказал он и, встав с кровати, направился к шлему, который лежал на столе. Он собирался уйти, и Элой знала, что обычно следовало за этим.</p><p>— Останься со мной, — быстро произнесла она, — если я усну, то уже не проснусь, — она поднесла руку к голове. Гелис нахмурился, глядя на неё, — у меня болит живот, — пожаловалась Элой, надеясь на то, что он не сможет распознать её ложь, — это плохой знак, верно?</p><p>Гелис медленно опустил шлем.</p><p>— Если ты так настаиваешь, я включу ошейник. Он не даст тебе уснуть.</p><p>— Нет! — Элой попыталась успокоиться, но её мысли словно перепутались. — Я… думаю, что если меня вырвет, то я задохнусь. Если ты включишь ошейник, я не смогу дышать.</p><p>Гелис прищурился. По-видимому, он не думал об этом.</p><p>— Тебе плохо? — спросил он, в отвращении сморщив нос. Наверное, ему не понравилось думать об её рвоте. Элой кивнула. Гелис надел шлем. — Тогда я скоро вернусь.</p><p>С этими словами он вышел за дверь, а Элой снова упала на кровать. Она так устала из-за того, что не спала всю ночь, но сейчас не смела закрывать глаза. Она не хотела быть беззащитной к тому моменту, как Гелис вернётся.</p><p>Он выполнил своё обещание, вернувшись через час и оставив шлем, а также доспехи с ножом где-то в другом месте. На нём были только гладиаторские штаны, которые он всегда носил. Элой сохраняла бдительность, когда он подошёл к ней, неуверенная в его поведении, но пока Солнце не говорило с ним. Гелис сел на край кровати, предлагая Элой флягу.</p><p>Элой посмотрела на неё с сомнением.</p><p>— Для твоего желудка, — объяснил Гелис, — поможет от тошноты и головокружения. В будущем я постараюсь быть более осторожным. Присутствие Солнца часто делает меня… гиперактивным, — в его голосе слышался извиняющийся тон, однако выражение лица не поменялось.</p><p>Элой сделала глоток и закашлялась от горького привкуса.</p><p>— Это ужасно, — призналась она. Гелис поднялся, подошёл к столу, чтобы налить бокал вина, и вернулся, чтобы предложить его ей. Элой не думала, что спиртное улучшит вкус, но хотела попробовать.</p><p>Гелис смотрел на неё, когда она выпила больше лекарства. Он будто ожидал, что ей станет лучше на его глазах. Когда Элой закончила с лекарством, она отложила флягу и прислонилась спиной к стене.</p><p>— Ты останешься со мной сегодня? — осторожно спросила она. Элой действительно не хотела иметь дело с ним, бредившим о пророчестве и избранности. И уж тем более с его силой. Гелис скрестил руки и посмотрел на дверь, ведущую на улицу. Ветер усиливался, и Элой немного расстроилась из-за того, что снаружи ничего не было видно дальше нескольких футов от двери.</p><p>— Похоже, надвигается буря, — произнёс Гелис и закрыл окно.</p><p>Она наблюдала за тем, как он проверил прочность закрытого окна, после чего не спеша зажёг свечи, чтобы восполнить недостаток солнечного света.</p><p>Гелис указал на дверь.</p><p>— Подойди и посмотри. Солнце спит в этот день, — он держал дверь открытой. Элой свесила босые ноги с кровати и подошла ближе, увидев, как ветер поднимал песок, загораживая обзор.</p><p>Она понимала, что погода серьёзно ухудшалась.</p><p>— Это… жестоко, — подыграла она, почувствовав, как ветер подул в сторону неё и Гелиса.</p><p>— Тьма есть всегда, — отозвался лидер Затмения, глядя на начинавшуюся бурю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4. Обещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Долгое время они стояли, наблюдая за песчаной бурей, но вскоре ветер сменился, и Гелису пришлось закрыть дверь. Тишина в комнате нарушалась лишь порывами ветра и шипением песка. Элой смотрела, как Гелис поднёс к столу несколько свечей, тщательно их расставив, прежде чем поджечь. Затем разложил бумаги и начал писать.</p><p>Элой сидела в темноте, обхватив колени руками, слушала песок и царапанье по бумаге. Она хотела поспрашивать Гелиса, но боялась своим голосом испортить мирную ауру, которая установилась между ними. Она продолжала сидеть на кровати, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, однако волноваться ей не стоило — Гелис был полностью сосредоточен на работе.</p><p>Она не помнила, в какой момент задремала, но когда проснулась, Гелиса за столом не было. Элой застыла, увидев, как он направился к двери, что-то бормоча. Он явно к чему-то прислушивался, но Элой не слышала ничего, кроме шума ветра.</p><p>— Гелис?</p><p>Он игнорировал её, расхаживая взад-вперёд подобно животному в клетке. Одна из свечей погасла, и внезапно Элой ощутила страх в тусклом свете. Её взгляд остановился на входе в темницу.</p><p>Гелис повернулся к ней, слегка наклонив голову. Он глубоко дышал, как будто пытаясь успокоиться. Закрыв глаза, он размял плечи.</p><p>Она снова произнесла его имя, но на этот раз оно прозвучало едва ли не как шёпот. Он приблизился к ней с выражением безмятежного спокойствия. Элой вжалась в стену, когда его колено упало на край кровати, а затем он потянулся к ней.</p><p>Она не сопротивлялась, когда его большая рука обвила её лодыжку, и Гелис смог легко подтащить её к себе. Элой старалась сохранять спокойствие и понять, что им двигало. В выражении лица и его прикосновениях не было злобы, но она знала, что если начнёт сопротивляться, то обострит ситуацию.</p><p>Его взгляд был прикован к её телу, Гелис потянул за пояс на её талии, а Элой посмотрела на стол, на котором лежал переключатель от её ошейника. Если бы она только могла…</p><p>Он резко снял с неё рубашку, оставив обнажённой. Элой прикрыла грудь руками и немного отстранилась.</p><p>— Гелис, подожди, — произнесла она. Снаружи бушевала буря.</p><p>Его взгляд обратился к ней, и он начал снимать свои доспехи.</p><p>— Сейчас, — было единственным словом, которое сорвалось с его уст. Его пальцы зацепились за резинку штанов. Элой опустила глаза и впервые увидела лидера Затмения абсолютно без одежды. Было что-то ужасное и утешительное в том, что теперь она не одна находилась в комнате голой. Если бы ещё рядом с ней был не <i>Гелис</i>… Он возбудился только наполовину, но Элой уже сомневалась, что весь его член поместится в ней. Неудивительно, что в прошлый раз она истекала кровью.</p><p>Его рука снова обхватила её лодыжку, притягивая ближе. Элой вырвалась, её глаза устремились на переключатель. Гелис повернул её лицо, нависая над ней, управляя её полем зрения. Он наклонился ближе, положив руку на кровать рядом с её головой. От голоса, которым он шептал, так и веяло влиянием Солнца.</p><p>— Не борись со мной, и всё будет хорошо. Ты так прекрасна, когда испытываешь боль.</p><p>Элой зажмурилась, вспоминая его тон, когда он приказывал сопротивляться, поощряя насилие. Была ли это его попытка облегчить ей жизнь?</p><p>Она смотрела на его лицо, а он — на её тело. Своей рукой он убрал её ладонь от груди, и Элой позволила ему взглянуть, зная, что у неё нет ничего, чего Гелис раньше не видел. Она почти чувствовала его взгляд и нервно сглотнула, когда кожа покрылась мурашками. Когда Гелис убедился в том, что она больше не пытается прикрыться, то устроился между её ног.</p><p>Он находил Элой красивой, когда мучил её. Его глаза задержались на её ушибах и царапинах — остатках от того, когда он вжимал её в скамью в темнице. Теперь всё было по-другому, почти интимно, в его постели, и, закрывая глаза, Элой могла представить, что была с кем-то, кто заботился о ней.</p><p>Её глаза открылись, когда она почувствовала его на удивление нежное прикосновение к её складкам. Элой внезапно смутилась, когда Гелис навис над ней. Она пыталась сдвинуть ноги, несмотря на то, что он находился между ними. Предупреждающе зарычав он раздвинул их обратно. Гелис слегка отстранился, и Элой была готова вздохнуть с облегчением, но затем он наклонился и скользнул языком, лаская её промежность. Элой вздрогнула от нового ощущения и уставилась в потолок, пытаясь закрыться от этого чувства. Она знала, что Гелис делал это не ради её удовольствия.</p><p>Он активно двигал языком, заставляя её извиваться. Это было совершенно необычное для Элой чувство, но оно заставило её расслабиться. Она вздохнула, но не слишком возбуждающе. Если бы она только могла притворяться…</p><p>Гелис укусил её за внутреннюю часть бедра, возвращая в реальность. Он не собирался позволять ей дистанцироваться. Он приподнялся, чтобы Элой могла видеть его накачанные плечи. Она почувствовала, как он взял её руку, направляя к своему члену. Это было мягче, чем она ожидала, и, похоже, он тоже не наслаждался процессом. Он заставил её сжать член, и Элой с трепетом сглотнула, когда почувствовала, как он пульсировал в её руке.</p><p>Он подался бёдрами вперёд, и его член быстро затвердевал от трения о ладонь Элой, а она почувствовала странную влажность на его головке. Член Гелиса стал скользким и двигался в её руке с непривычным звуком. Элой хотела испытать отвращение, но в то же время ей было очень любопытно.</p><p>Она сжала член сильнее, задаваясь вопросом, не повредит ли это ему. Гелис хмыкнул ей в ухо, но продолжал двигать бёдрами. Член стал больше, и Элой чувствовала его медленную пульсацию на кончиках своих пальцев. Гелис тяжело дышал. Её собственное сердце билось почти слабо по сравнению с его.</p><p>Отстранившись от неё, он поднёс головку члена к её складкам, уже влажным после его языка. Элой напряглась, но Гелис снова заставил её шире раздвинуть ноги. Она не знала, за что держаться, поэтому обхватила руками предплечья Гелиса. Её глаза широко раскрылись, когда она посмотрела на него. Он толкнулся вперёд, вводя в неё член, но на этот раз было немного легче. Гелис всматривался в её лицо, наслаждаясь болью, которую видел, болью, которую она не озвучивала, лёжа под ним с закрытыми глазами. Гелис мечтал причинить ей ту же боль, которую Элой испытала, когда он взял её в первый раз. Тупую пульсирующую боль, которая двигалась вместе с ним.</p><p>Он явно не торопился, поэтому Элой приготовилась к долгому испытанию. Она приподняла ноги, осознав, что так легче, и немного выгнула спину. На самом деле, это становилось довольно приятно. Теперь Гелис мог свободно двигаться внутри неё, и его движения успокаивали её разум, вытесняли из него беспокойство и страх. Это было больно, но не в том смысле, когда получаешь травму. Это была боль, которую она почувствовала после перенапряжения мышц, которыми раньше не пользовалась. Элой в качестве эксперимента вновь напрягла мышцы, вынудив Гелиса переместить свои бёдра и вонзаться в новые места внутри неё. Против своей воли Элой захныкала от чуждого ощущения.</p><p>Их тела идеально сочетались друг с другом, хотя бёдра Гелиса не соприкасались с её. Элой стало интересно, каково это — чувствовать что-то подобное, когда становится непонятно, где заканчивается один человек и начинается другой.</p><p>Он не выходил из неё полностью, не уменьшал давления на её тело. Несмотря на активные движения, Гелис не задыхался, его дыхание было глубоким и медленным, соответствовало тому, как он двигался. Элой не была уверена, чем всё это закончится и как долго будет продолжаться таинство зачатия новой жизни.</p><p>Она мысленно сосредотачивалась на странном давлении, которое чувствовала в своём животе. Оно было почти таким же, как то, которое срабатывало при активации ошейника; мышцы напрягались без её контроля. Но сейчас это было более… приятно.</p><p>Она откинула голову назад, её губы раздвинулись, и с них сорвался стон, а глаза закрылись. Для неё не существовало Гелиса — ей доставляло удовольствие чувство между ног, толстый орган, который пульсировал внутри неё, посылая волны наслаждения в её разум. Элой была в своём собственном мире, на фоне которого раздавался гул ветра, который смешивался с дыханием Гелиса. Всё это превратилось в единую пустынную бурю. Ужасная, но в то же время такая прекрасная природа.</p><p>Оргазм застал Элой врасплох. От сильного толчка её глаза расширились, и внезапно она ощутила необходимость в чём-то большем, жаждала чего-то более глубокого. Она подалась бёдрами к Гелису, задыхаясь, по её телу будто пробежал электрический разряд. Гелис понял её без слов, но в своём состоянии Элой не заметила, как его движения стали более резкими, а дыхание с оттенками низкого рычания становилось всё громче. Элой было всё равно. Она хотела ярких ощущений, хотела, чтобы чувства расцвели внутри неё, стремясь к кульминации, которой она до сих пор не понимала. Испытав оргазм, она начала извиваться под Гелисом, её ногти впились в его грудь, она словно просила его побороться с ней.</p><p>Дыхание Гелиса стало прерывистым, когда её мышцы крепко сжали его член, а её рот беззвучно открылся. Опустив руку, Гелис впился пальцами в её бедро, прижимая к себе и сильно толкаясь. Прошло немного времени, и его спина выгнулась, как у кошки. Гелис наслаждался тем удовольствием, которое так часто отрицал. Элой почти не следила за ним, её голова откинулась назад, она поверхностно дышала, а кожа покрылась капельками пота.</p><p>На миг Гелис навалился на неё своим телом, и их сердца трепетали друг напротив друга. Когда Элой начала ворочаться под ним, задыхаясь, он перекатился на другую сторону кровати. Элой ахнула, до сих пор неуверенная в том, что происходило несколько мгновений назад. Она скользнула пальцами между ног, предполагая, что снова увидит кровь. Однако на кончиках пальцев была только бесцветная жидкость, и Элой вздохнула с облегчением.</p><p>Одинокая свеча осветила силуэт Гелиса, и его тень на стене казалась невероятно большой. Элой могла только наблюдать за тем, как он погасил пламя свечи — так же легко, как отбирал жизни — погрузив комнату в темноту и тишину. После этого Элой отвернулась, погружённая в собственные мысли, лишённая сил и чувствовавшая пульсацию в теле.</p><p>Когда Гелис подошёл к кровати, Элой по привычке поднялась, чтобы уступить ему место. Его рука преградила ей путь, и Элой снова свернулась калачиком, не находя утешения в его близости. Элой придвинулась ближе к стене, чувствуя, как Гелис лёг позади неё.</p><p>— И что теперь? — пробормотала она, не зная, какой ответ хотела бы услышать.</p><p>— Спи, если хочешь. Если тебе удобно в кровати — нет необходимости покидать её. Чем ближе ты будешь ко мне, тем меньше времени я потрачу на то, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно, когда снова буду готов.</p><p>Элой вздрогнула.</p><p>— Сколько времени это займёт? — прошептала она.</p><p>Она почувствовала, как Гелис пошевелился.</p><p>— Совсем немного. Мне не нужен отдых, но, подозреваю, что он нужен тебе, — голос лидера Затмения был бесстрастным, ниже обычного, и почти успокаивающим.</p><p>Элой долго молчала, обдумывая своё положение.</p><p>— Я рада, что ты остался со мной, — призналась она, — рада, что не потеряла тебя из-за Солнца. Не хочу думать о том, что могло бы случиться.</p><p>Она почувствовала, как Гелис повернулся к ней, но не произнёс ни слова в ответ. Вместо этого его тяжёлая рука накрыла её, и Элой негромко простонала, когда он притянул её к себе. Это было всё равно что прижаться к стене. Гелис раздвинул её ноги своей рукой. Элой начала извиваться, но он крепко удерживал её, приподнимая её ногу над своей. В считанные секунды он снова был внутри неё, и Элой захныкала, ощутив знакомое жжение в промежности.</p><p>Этот раз занял больше времени, но она выдержала. Элой привыкла к тому, что он был внутри, к его размерам, к тому, как он прижимался к её телу. И когда она позволяла своему разуму блуждать, отвлекаться от происходящего, зубы Гелиса впивались в её шею, возвращая к реальности — к тому, что он с ней делал.</p><p>Она не знала, как часто это повторялось. Как минимум, большую часть ночи. Но каждый новый раз длился дольше. Элой чувствовала себя безнадёжно потерянной. Ущерб, нанесённый ей, был непоправим. У неё не осталось ничего ценного.</p><p>Когда Гелис наконец оставил её в покое, её тело бил озноб, а между ног всё было будто воспалённым. Гелис попытался встать на ноги, и на мгновение Элой заметила, как его колени ослабли, и он пошатнулся. Он принёс ей воды после утоления собственной жажды.</p><p>Элой устало смотрела на него полузакрытыми глазами. Гелис подошёл к окну, открывая ставни. Ночь снова была ясной, серебристый лунный свет просачивался в комнату и отражался на поверхности воды в фонтане.</p><p>Гелис издал удовлетворённый звук, возвращаясь к кровати, и Элой застонала при мысли о том, что он снова захочет взять её. Однако место этого он накинул на неё своё одеяло.</p><p>— Когда взойдёт солнце, я прикажу принести больше горячей воды, — сказал он ей, — и покажу, как опорожнить ванну, чтобы я мог снова её наполнить.</p><p>Мысли о горячей ванне взволновали Элой. Теперь она знала только удовольствие от мелочей, её мир сузился до этой комнаты и темницы, а также до Гелиса, с которым она была связана.</p><p>Элой закуталась в одеяло. Тело снова принадлежало ей, и неважно, насколько.</p><p>— Было бы неплохо, — призналась она.</p><p>Вскоре она услышала, как его дыхание замедлилось, и повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. Гелис лежал на спине, положив руки за голову и скрестив ноги в лодыжках. Он занимал почти весь матрас. Если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, как пульсировала артерия на его шее.</p><p>Элой перевела взгляд на острие копья, которое всё ещё торчало из стены. У неё зачесались руки в желании попытаться извлечь острие ещё раз, но Гелис прижал её к стене. Элой не посмела бы даже попытаться проскользнуть мимо него… последнее, чего она хотела — чтобы Гелис проснулся и решил, что неплохо было бы снова оказаться глубоко внутри неё. Кроме того, Элой сомневалась, что сможет ходить.</p><p>Поэтому она занялась самообманом. Притворилась, что находится в постели одна, без боли и ошейника. Её тело никогда не знало прикосновений кого-либо, особенно Гелиса. Она притворилась, что до сих пор находится в Священных Землях, что Раст жив, что она никогда не слышала об Инициации или ГЕЕ. Элой свернулась калачиком, обхватив колени руками, и притворилась, что вообще никогда не рождалась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро Элой проснулась в полном одиночестве, даже не услышав привычное щебетание птиц. Боль в теле уменьшилась, и она была этому рада. Элой восхищалась собственным телом, поражённая его способностью справиться с тем, как Гелис осквернил её прошлой ночью. С ногами была другая история, но Элой потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы окончательно прийти в норму.<p>В надежде на то, что Гелис сдержит своё обещание принести горячую воду, она подтащила ванну к входной двери и вытащила пробку, наблюдая за сливом воды. Элой знала, где найти чистящие средства, поэтому привела ванну в порядок, убрала из неё куски мыла, оставшиеся после прошлого мытья; Элой была удивлена тому, как Гелис ценил чистоту и порядок, и её это даже забавляло, особенно если учесть его нестабильный характер.</p><p>Она занялась починкой одежды, после этого сняла простыню с кровати, обнаружив небольшие пятна крови — как свои, так и Гелиса. Постирав простыню в фонтане и убедившись, что она будет как новенькая после высыхания, Элой повесила её на окно.</p><p>Она продолжала заниматься домашними делами до тех пор, пока в комнату не вернулся Гелис. Элой попыталась приготовиться к его непредсказуемому душевному состоянию, в котором он мог находиться, но Гелис казался совершенно спокойным. Он нёс на себе две ёмкости с водой, и Элой изумилась той огромной силе, которая для этого требовалась. Откуда бы он ни брал воду, подходящего источника точно не было поблизости.</p><p>Элой подошла, чтобы помочь и забрать одну из ёмкостей, но Гелис отмахнулся от неё и наполнил ванну водой, а всё помещение — сладковатым ароматом лекарственных трав. Затем он подошёл к столу, чтобы что-то написать в книге в кожаном переплёте. Когда Гелис проходил мимо, Элой заметила восемь параллельных борозд на его груди и покраснела, поняв, что отметины идеально соответствовали её ногтям.</p><p>Они долго сидели в тишине, Гелис продолжал писать, а Элой нежилась в ванне. Она надеялась, что это продлится вечно, но вскоре вода остыла, теряя успокаивающий эффект. Элой почти уснула. Гелис поднял голову, когда она встала.</p><p>— Ты поела? — он хмуро смотрел на неё. Элой на секунду задумалась. Она вообще не помнила, когда ела в последний раз, не будучи голодной. От Гелиса не укрылись её сомнения, и его ладонь крепче стиснула перьевую ручку; он пытался обуздать вспышку ярости. — Ты <i>должна</i> есть. Или я сам тебя накормлю.</p><p>Элой выпрямилась.</p><p>— Прости, — быстро сказала она, — я… я просто забыла, — она накинула на себя полотенце и набрала сухофруктов, зная, что Гелис пристально за ней наблюдал.</p><p>— И мясо.</p><p>Элой нахмурилась, медленно потянувшись к вяленому мясу и добавляя его в свою миску. Гелис вёл себя странно, и это настораживало. Но вскоре он отвернулся, и она села за стол, чтобы поесть, и одновременно следить за тем, как он проверял воду, которую она оставила в ванне. Найдя это вполне приемлемым, он снял собственную одежду и залез внутрь. Сев, он потянулся к мочалке, чтобы очистить кожу.</p><p>Элой с любопытством заглянула в книгу, в которой он писал, пододвинув её ближе в попытке разобрать нацарапанный почерк. К сожалению, язык она не узнавала, но, несмотря на это, просто пролистала книгу, тем самым привлекая внимание Гелиса.</p><p>— Солнце радуется, — произнёс он, осматривая неглубокие раны на своей груди, — я принёс жертву во имя Него сегодня утром, и буду приносить каждый день, пока не родится Его сосуд.</p><p>Элой невольно вздрогнула от его слов. Она <i>не чувствовала</i> себя как-то иначе — возможно, потому что могла быть бесплодна. Интересно, если это было бы правдой, Гелис перестал бы пытаться? Скорее всего, он просто убил бы её. Или она может пригодиться ещё для чего-нибудь?</p><p>Почему бы не спросить? Что она потеряет? Элой осторожно отодвинула книгу и, переведя взгляд на Гелиса, с облегчением обнаружила, что он совсем не возражал, чтобы она на него смотрела.</p><p>— Гелис… ты убьёшь меня, если я не смогу иметь детей?</p><p>Он взглянул на неё, как будто удивлённый вопросом.</p><p>— Если бы это было так, я бы уже убил тебя, — ответил он, — Солнце говорило со мной… и сказало мне…</p><p>— Солнце не может знать всего, — перебила она его, — знает ли Солнце, кем была моя мама? Как я родилась? — она чувствовала, будто тонет в кипятке, затрагивая эти темы, но ей больше не с кем было поговорить.</p><p>Лицо Гелиса помрачнело.</p><p>— Оно создало тебя для меня. Это были его слова. Оно не сделало бы тебя бесплодной.</p><p>— А если это девочка?</p><p>— Что? — Гелис огрызнулся.</p><p>Элой немного съёжилась и опустила глаза на свой завтрак.</p><p>— Если… я беременна, но девочкой?</p><p>Губы Гелиса изогнулись в насмешливой ухмылке, когда он вылез из ванны и взял полотенце, чтобы вытереться, а затем начал одеваться.</p><p>— Оно никогда не будет тратить моё время и моё семя на такую ерунду, — уверенно отозвался он.</p><p>Элой была раздражена его ответом, но просто прищурилась. Казалось, Гелис заметил её негодование, поскольку послышался его не менее раздражённый вздох.</p><p>— Но если такое случится, я приму вызов, чтобы попробовать ещё раз, — сказал он прямо.</p><p>Элой посмотрела на свою миску с едой и одним плавным движением сбросила её со стола. Миска со звоном ударилась об пол, и Гелис тут же обернулся на звук. Заметив беспорядок, он поднял глаза на Элой.</p><p>— Ты. Будешь. Есть, — приказал он, сделав к ней шаг.</p><p>Элой подняла подбородок, и на её лице читалось выражение «или что?».</p><p>В ярости Гелис начал копаться в своей одежде. Элой знала, что именно он искал. Когда он наконец достал переключатель от ошейника, то остановился, понимая, что она пытается сделать.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь, к чему это приведёт, — с вызовом бросила ему Элой, — но давай же. Включи его на всю ночь и весь день, и мы посмотрим, как великолепно твоё божественное дитя будет расти в искалеченном теле.</p><p>Глаза Гелиса расширились от ярости; сейчас они были похожи на осколки льда. Он взревел, оскалившись, и в три шага достиг её. Его движения оказались слишком быстрыми, чтобы Элой успела среагировать. Тыльная часть его ладони заставила её голову откинуться, и Элой отчётливо ощутила вкус крови, прежде чем её мир погрузился в темноту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5. Конец засухи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснувшись, Элой моргнула несколько раз, не понимая, были ли открыты её глаза. Она видела лишь темноту. Она лежала на кровати Гелиса, заботливо накрытая одеялом. Её глаза будто опухли, над бровями лежала влажная тряпка, пропитанная каким-то травяным средством. Элой не рискнула двигать конечностями, оценивая своё положение, прежде чем решить, что делать дальше.</p><p>Гелиса нигде не было видно, поэтому некоторое время Элой просто слушала тишину. Затем осторожно села, пытаясь не обращать внимания на пульсацию в голове. Гелис лежал на полу рядом с кроватью, растянувшись так, словно ему было совершенно комфортно. <i>Удовольствие — это слабость</i>, напомнила Элой себе его же слова.</p><p>Она выбралась из-под одеяла, не осмеливаясь перешагнуть через Гелиса, и вместо этого перебралась к подножию кровати и спустилась на пол. Босая и голая, она подошла к фонтану, чтобы попить. Доспехи Гелиса лежали рядом, и Элой боролась с желанием покопаться в них, чтобы получить контроль над ошейником. Но что дальше? Сможет ли она избавиться от него? Или будет вынуждена носить его до конца жизни? Она не могла рисковать. Вот если получится спрятать переключатель…</p><p>Она подкралась к доспехам, понятия не имея, где именно может находиться переключатель. Голова продолжала пульсировать, и Элой задумалась над тем, не дал ли ей Гелис что-то, отчего у неё возникло такое головокружение. Сонливость. Элой уже мечтала о кровати. Именно тогда ей в глаза бросился блеск со стороны стены. Элой встревоженно вспомнила о том, что острие копья находилось так близко и одновременно абсолютно недостижимо, почти насмехаясь над ней. Она посмотрела на ремень в своей руке и крючок, который использовался для крепления браслета к руке. Может быть…</p><p>В течение нескольких минут она с помощью крючка царапала края лезвия, пытаясь высвободить острие из каменной тюрьмы. Элой стиснула зубы от издаваемого шума, понимая, что тише действовать не получится, но если Гелис поймает её, она упустит свой единственный шанс.</p><p>Когда острие освободилось, она ловко поймала его, после чего направилась к Гелису. Она перешагнула через него, её дыхание участилось, когда она опустилась на колени, оседлав его. Элой занесла над ним острие и в последний раз взглянула на пульсирующую артерию на его шее…</p><p>— Лисса, — пробормотал Гелис во сне, немного пошевелившись, а Элой застыла в тревоге.</p><p>Он медленно открыл глаза, и в них не было ни капли страха, даже когда он понял, что она собиралась перерезать ему горло. Гелис сфокусировал взгляд на Элой.</p><p>— Сделай это, — прошептал он, и в его глазах мелькнула грусть, хотя губы при этом изогнулись в насмешке, — быстрее.</p><p>Руки Элой напряглись. Она уже представила, как пол окрасится в багровый цвет, и на этот раз кровь будет не её. Как долго она будет купаться в ней, празднуя кончину лидера Затмения.</p><p>Вечно, ответила Элой сама себе. Пока не умрёт одна в этой чёртовой крепости, боясь сделать три шага от двери. Её руки дрогнули, а зелёные глаза уставились на Гелиса. Элой сделала глубокий вдох, картинка перед глазами начала расплываться. С криком она нанесла удар.</p><p>У неё не было сил. Она поняла это, ещё когда проснулась. Острие, сжатое в обеих её руках, скользнуло по ключице. Гелиса и воткнулось в его плечо. Он тяжело замычал от удара, его тело изогнулось. Пальцы Элой соскользнули с оружия, когда она упала на Гелиса со стоном безнадёжности.</p><p>Он позволил ей рыдать на своей груди, его рука двинулась к оружию, чтобы вытащить его из плеча. Он отбросил острие в сторону, как будто оно было крошечной занозой, на секунду доставившей дискомфорт. Рана кровоточила, и Элой подумала, что он прикроет её ладонью, но вместо этого рука Гелиса обвилась вокруг неё самой.</p><p>— Слабость постигла тебя, — произнёс он почти шёпотом, — и меня. Опять.</p><p>Слёзы Элой высохли — видимо, её тело мудро решило, что, несмотря на объятия, Гелис не тот человек, на котором стоило рыдать. Элой вывернулась из его объятий и перекатилась в сторону. Ночь была прохладной, но Элой не скучала по тёплому одеялу. Да и каменный пол был похож на поверхность, к которой она привыкла во время путешествий. Элой лежала с закрытыми глазами, размышляя о том, какие последствия будут у её покушения. Переключателя в доспехах Гелиса так и не обнаружилось — вероятно, он находился непосредственно у него.</p><p>Его рука скользнула по изгибу бедра Элой и задержалась на её животе. Она чувствовала дыхание Гелиса на своём затылке.</p><p>— Я не должен был бить тебя, — признался он.</p><p>Элой проигнорировала его. Он и прежде сознавался в своей глупости, но это отнюдь не означало, что он воздержится от подобного в будущем.</p><p>— Я не могу тебя потерять, — были его следующие слова, и Элой удивлённо моргнула в темноте. Казалось, ему стоило объясниться, но она всё равно не хотела расспрашивать. Вместо этого Элой слушала его ровное дыхание, глядя на окровавленное острие, которое лежало на земле всего в метре от её руки.</p><p>Она хотела спросить об имени, которое Гелис прошептал во сне. Почему он спал на полу, почему не мстил за свою рану? Она боялась получить ответы. Его рука сильнее надавила на её живот.</p><p>— Что ты мне дал? — тихо спросила Элой.</p><p>— Лекарство, — отозвался Гелис, — оно помогло тебе уснуть и справиться с болью.</p><p>— И помешало бороться?</p><p>— Да, — пробормотал он в её затылок, — и насытило тебя.</p><p>Элой застонала, заметив, что и вправду более не чувствовала голода. Гелис своего добился.</p><p>— Но зачем использовать его сейчас?</p><p>— Это последний раз, — ответил Гелис, — оно может навредить, если его использовать слишком часто. Это будет плохо для ребёнка.</p><p>Его рука прижалась к её животу, и Гелис притянул Элой к себе. <i>Ребёнок</i>. Это слово эхом отозвалось в её голове как угроза смерти.</p><p>— Ты так сильно веришь, что я уже беременна? — задала она вопрос. — Разве это происходит так быстро?</p><p>— Иногда это может произойти очень быстро. Иногда — требуется много попыток. Когда ты истекала кровью?</p><p>Элой нервно сглотнула, пытаясь вспомнить. Как давно она здесь? Месяц?</p><p>— До того, как ты нашёл меня под городом, — призналась она, осознавая, что понятия не имела, сколько времени пробыла без сознания после этого.</p><p>Гелис удовлетворённо вздохнул.</p><p>— Что это значит? — требовательно воскликнула Элой, пытаясь сбросить его руку со своего живота. — Я не знаю, как это работает, — она уставилась на Гелиса, будто обвиняя его в своём невежестве, но едва могла разглядеть его в темноте.</p><p>Гелис ей не ответил. Элой видела, как кровь стекала от плеча к его груди, уже высыхая. Она вспомнила тот день, когда Раст выстрелил в его грудь, но Гелис отмахнулся от стрелы как от назойливой мухи.</p><p>Он видел, куда она смотрела.</p><p>— Если ты начнёшь истекать кровью, мы должны будем попытаться снова. Если же нет — я больше не буду беспокоить тебя. До тех пор мы не можем быть уверены.</p><p>Его рука скользнула по её бедру и крепко сжала. Элой застонала, закрыв лицо ладонями.</p><p>— Богиня, — выдохнула она, — я никогда не думала, что так будет.</p><p>— А как ты себе это представляла, девочка? — огрызнулся Гелис, хотя выглядел не менее разочарованным, чем она. — Бассейн с мехами и свечами? И чтобы после слуга вымыл тебя? Или у вас в Нора принято совокупляться в тех кучах навоза, которые вы называете домами?</p><p>Элой оттолкнула его или, по крайней мере, попыталась, но хватка Гелиса была сильнее. Он встал на колени и подтащил её к себе. Элой сжалась в его объятиях, когда он зажал её между своим телом и полом. Спиной она ощутила холодный камень. Зубы Гелиса были всего в дюйме от её губ.</p><p>— Нежные поцелуи в водопадах, — прошипел он, насмехаясь над ней, обвивая её ноги вокруг своей талии. Элой крепко ухватилась за него, чтобы не упасть. Она почувствовала, как кровь из его раны вновь начала сочиться, — может быть, с юнцом без шрамов, который никогда не видел войны? Или с другом детства?</p><p>Элой вспомнила Теба и его восхищённые взгляды, направленные в её сторону. Гелис ловко освободился от одежды. Из глаз Элой потекли слёзы, когда он наклонился ближе и провёл по её щеке языком. Она с ним, даже раненым, не справится.</p><p>— Ты сильнее всего этого, Элой, — прорычал он низким голосом, — ты достойная. Солнце выбрало тебя так же, как и меня. Ты должна радоваться тому, что Оно разглядело тебя. Ты не предназначена для удовольствий. Ты не такая, как твои ровесники.</p><p>Он вошёл в ней головкой члена. Элой застонала, пытаясь сосредоточиться на хороших вещах. Ей было не так больно, даже лёжа на холодном камне. Здесь Гелис не мог прижимать её так, как делал это в кровати.</p><p>Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи, она чувствовала, как он входил всё глубже, будто хотел разорвать её пополам. Гелис наблюдал за тем, как их тела соединялись, поэтому не отреагировал, когда руки Элой переместились на его лицо.</p><p>Когда она поцеловала его, то выпустила всю свою ярость, свои желания и страдания. Их зубы столкнулись, поцарапав языки, она вторгалась в его рот так же нагло, как он в её тело. Гелис вжал её в пол, глубоко погружаясь, но ей было всё равно. Она закрыла глаза, думая о том, что поступила правильно, не позволив ему самому украсть у неё первый поцелуй. Теперь она отдала ему всё, что имела, надеясь, что он почувствует её отчаяние и не найдёт в её поступке ничего, кроме ненависти.</p><p>Затем он перешёл в наступление. Он прижал голову Элой к себе, ответив на поцелуй, и начал двигаться. Его язык впился в её рот, и Гелис почувствовал вкус крови и соли. Избранный Солнцем, он отдался ей весь, когда начал вколачиваться в неё. Это было самое болезненное и грубое из их соитий, и Элой позволила себе отвлечься, ощутив, как давление внутри неё начало нарастать. Когда Гелис прервал поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, уткнувшись лицом в её плечо, она стиснула зубы и сама начала двигаться, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к нему. Движения Гелиса на секунду прервались — он явно был удивлён — а когда она сделала это снова, он тяжело застонал. Элой никогда не слышала, чтобы он издавал какие-либо звуки от удовольствия. Её и самой отчасти это нравилось. Эта странная сила.</p><p>Гелис немного изменил своё положение, и Элой почувствовала, как грубый камень царапал кожу на её спине. Мельком она посмотрела на лицо Гелиса — его глаза были закрыты, а брови сосредоточенно сдвинуты. Приоткрыв губы, он коснулся зубами её подбородка, когда она откинула голову назад.</p><p>— Сильнее, — выдохнула Элой, не веря в то, что подобное слово сорвалось с её уст.</p><p>От просьбы Элой его темп сбился, и Гелис бросил взгляд на её лицо, как будто не был уверен, что ему не послышалось. Но затем его руки крепче сжали её задницу, а зубы впились в её шею, и он вонзился в неё так, как она хотела.</p><p>Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Элой начала вздрагивать в его объятиях, получая удовольствие от того, как он брал её. Гелис был застигнут врасплох похожим ощущением и спустя всего несколько толчков кончил, выпустив в неё горячую сперму.</p><p>Он продолжал двигаться, но медленнее. Его зубы освободили её шею, и Элой смогла вздохнуть.</p><p>— В следующий раз, — пробормотала она, — я хочу быть сверху.</p><p>Гелис снова посмотрел на неё, не сказав ни слова, после чего подошёл к кровати, удерживая Элой, и рухнул вместе с ней. Когда они оба были готовы, она оседлала его, и это было слаще любого нежного поцелуя под водопадом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У неё не было особого выбора в еде. Поэтому Элой заставила себя наслаждаться завтраком, уже поздним, поскольку проснулась она только днём после всего того беспорядка, который они с Гелисом устроили прошлой ночью.<p>Окружение напомнило ей о бандитском лагере, в который она проникала с Нилом. Кровь была везде, в почти высохшей луже лежало острие копья. Бочка с вином опрокинулась и раскололась, и Элой посмотрела на неё с удивлением.</p><p>Элой перевела взгляд на стол, где Гелис оставил несколько книг и небольшую сумку с чем-то. Утром он куда-то спешил и, несмотря на то, что сказал лишь несколько слов, Элой слышала его голос и надеялась, что день у него сегодня будет трудным и долгим. Ей показалось, что он бормотал себе под нос проклятия.</p><p>Всё тело Элой состояло из ран. Мелких и безвредных, и она даже с любопытством нажала на один из синяков, чтобы проверить его. Элой отложила недоеденный апельсин и потянулась к книгам. Сумка, которая до этого на них опиралась, соскользнула, и из неё выпал маленький зелёный флакон.</p><p>Элой перестала жевать и взяла флакон, на котором не было опознавательных знаков. Принюхавшись, она нахмурилась. Из флакона пахло примерно тем же, что она накануне чувствовала в своём рту, когда проснулась, и Гелис сказал, что давал ей лекарство. Или это был наркотик?</p><p>Элой посмотрела на количество жидкости внутри. Не хватало совсем немного; Гелис действительно использовал минимум. Вероятно, потому, что исходя из размеров Элой, ей не требовалась большая доза.</p><p>Но ему точно понадобится больше. Её взгляд устремился на флягу с водой, из которой обычно пил Гелис, когда возвращался. Элой, не задумываясь, вылила туда весь флакон и оставила флягу в пределах досягаемости.</p><p>Когда Гелис вернулся, он сделал именно то, на что надеялась Элой. Как всегда, он сперва отыскал её в комнате взглядом, а затем продолжил игнорировать, занимаясь своими делами. Гелис снял шлем и доспехи, Элой увидела, что кто-то обработал рану на его плече, очевидно, находя её слишком глубокой, чтобы она могла затянуться сама. Гелис потянулся к фляге, и Элой начала молиться, чтобы он не почувствовал странного запаха.</p><p>Гелис, не показав никаких признаков сомнений, за пару глотков осушил флягу и подошёл к фонтану, чтобы вновь заполнить её. Снаружи был явно жаркий день, и даже его кожа приобрела загар после долгого пребывания под солнцем.</p><p>— Ты поела? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз. Элой кивнула, указав на тарелку, на которой осталась кожура сухофруктов.</p><p>— И мясо, — сразу заверила она его.</p><p>Гелис казался довольным. Когда они не спорили, в комнате царила тишина. Элой это нравилось, хоть она и старалась не подавать виду и сейчас внимательно следила за каждым движением Гелиса.</p><p>Он сел за стол, корректируя положение свечи один, затем два раза, и после этого открыл книгу, чтобы начать писать. Гелис не обращал внимания на оставленную им сумку, но в опустошённый флакон Элой заранее налила воды, на всякий случай.</p><p>Пока он писал, Элой начала волноваться о том, что, возможно, Гелис был слишком большим и слишком здоровым для того, чтобы содержимое флакона подействовало. Она заплетала свои волосы в косы, ожидая, что же произойдёт, и наконец увидела, как Гелис поднял голову, протирая глаза.</p><p>— Солнце сегодня слишком яркое? — спросила она.</p><p>— М-м, — это было всё, что мог ответить Гелис, прежде чем попытаться продолжить работу. Элой не могла не улыбнуться от удовольствия, когда его голова медленно опустилась на сложенные на столе руки.</p><p>— Гелис? — она потянулась к нему, в качестве проверки толкнув в руку. Лидер Затмения вяло посмотрел на неё, — отложи свои письмена.</p><p>Он двигался так, будто находился под водой. Закрыв книгу, он отодвинул её в сторону. Элой на этом не остановилась.</p><p>— Дай мне немного вина, — попросила она. Ей запрещено пить что-либо из этого, но сейчас Элой было всё равно. Гелис оттолкнулся от стола и направился туда, где раньше находилась бочка. И остановился, хмуро посмотрев на остатки высохшего напитка на полу.</p><p>— К… кто-то разлил вино, — пробормотал он заплетавшимся языком.</p><p>Элой не могла поверить в то, что это сработало. Она быстро встала, не зная, сколько времени продлится эффект. Гелис выглядел ошеломлённым, когда она подтащила его к кровати, заставляя лечь, но в итоге упал сам. Элой нависла над ним.</p><p>— Гелис, где переключатель от моего ошейника?</p><p>— Там, — отозвался он, — где-то далеко. Не смогу использовать… — его веки трепетали, закрываясь. Элой толкнула его, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что переборщила с дозой.</p><p>— Как мне снять ошейник?</p><p>Он открыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на её вопросе.</p><p>— Не знаю. Его надевал Бахавас. Не я.</p><p>Надежды Элой растаяли, и она отстранилась от Гелиса, который неожиданно поднял руку и указал на дверь.</p><p>— Больше не работает на расстоянии, — сказал он, — я не могу позволить тебе причинить ему боль. Он мой… — его рука опустилась на её живот, но Элой оттолкнула его, пытаясь заставить сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Не работает на расстоянии? Я могу уйти? — переспросила она, не веря своим ушам. Гелис не отвечал ей. В отчаянии она схватила его за плечо, вонзившись пальцами в рану.</p><p>Гелис открыл глаза.</p><p>— Что ты творишь? — прошипел он.</p><p>— Что произойдёт, когда я выйду за эту дверь, Гелис? — требовательно спросила она. Лидер Затмения покачал головой, отказываясь отвечать, и тогда она вновь вцепилась в рану, заставив Гелиса изогнуться от боли.</p><p>— Пустыня заберёт твою жизнь. Или Затмение найдёт тебя. В любом случае, ты умрёшь.</p><p>Элой посмотрела на дверь. Возможно, он был прав, но у неё оставались припасы. А вот доспехов не было. И оружия. Даже жалкого копья, которое помогло бы пересечь горы. Не исключено, что она потеряется.</p><p>Со стоном Элой отвернулась от него. Её руки снова были покрыты кровью Гелиса, но она не чувствовала удовольствия от этого.</p><p>— Лисса, — снова пробормотал он, — не оставляй меня.</p><p>Элой повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза Гелиса были закрыты.</p><p>— Кто такая Лисса? — спросила она после недолгой паузы, не уверенная, что на самом деле хотела бы знать.</p><p>— Ты, — сказал он, с закрытыми глазами протягивая руку. Элой оттолкнула её. — Как ты выжила? Ты похоронена в королевской усыпальнице… ты и ребёнок…</p><p>Он бредил. Элой никогда прежде не видела его лицо таким безмятежным. Гелис открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё. Элой опустила руку на свой живот, чтобы задать ещё один вопрос, но затем отвернулась. Это уже слишком. Она не хотела знать больше.</p><p>Она почувствовала прикосновение его руки к своей спине, но у Гелиса не оставалось сил на то, чтобы сделать что-то ещё.</p><p>— Я стал таким сильным, Лисса, — прошептал он, — вспомни... нашу первую ночь. Ты лежала со мной на камне…</p><p>Элой прикрыла рот рукой.</p><p>— Ты жалкое животное, — процедила она, борясь с комком в горле, — убить тебя было бы милостью.</p><p>Он мог только смотреть на неё, и Элой прижала палец к его губам. Вскоре внимание Гелиса рассеялось, и он погрузился в глубокий сон. Элой не знала, сколько он пробудет без сознания, но не желала тратить драгоценное время. Она начала торопливо собирать всё необходимое. Ей удалось найти прочную сумку и наполнить её флягами с водой и несколькими кусками вяленого мяса. Элой порвала ткань одеяла, чтобы обернуть голову и лицо и перевязать стопы, поскольку обуви у неё не было. Элой надела сумку и бросила последний взгляд на Гелиса, с тревогой заметив, что он начал шевелиться. Элой пробормотала проклятие и подняла острие копья. Она знала, что должна положить этому конец. Если то, что он говорил, было правдой, она не могла позволить ему последовать за ней в пустыню.</p><p>Солнце садилось как нельзя кстати. Гелис повернулся, вновь протягивая к ней руки. Элой стиснула зубы, наступая.</p><p>Взрыв сбил её с ног, заставив растеряться. Элой ощутила жар, в её ушах невыносимо зазвенело, и она прищурилась, увидев огонь у дальней стены. Гелис сел, схватившись за голову, когда сверху начали сыпаться раскалённые камни. Элой встала на ноги.</p><p>— Элой! — послышался знакомый голос. Поначалу она не различила грохота механических копыт, но голубое сияние — одно из улучшений Сайленса — всё объяснило. Она задыхалась от дыма, пробираясь сквозь пламя и вытягивая руки. Сайленс резко подхватил её и усадил на бегуна, после чего приказал машине перейти на галоп.</p><p>Элой повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло с крепостью. Всё вокруг было объято пламенем взрывчатки Сайленса, дым поднимался в небо. Она увидела, как Гелис выбирался из-под обломков. Он прокричал её имя, взревев, как падальщик, и она сильнее прижалась к Сайленсу, более не желая оглядываться. Вскоре они оказались далеко в пустыне, далеко от взора Солнца, и Элой, наконец, выдохнула.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они неделю путешествовали по пустыне. Сайленс объяснил Элой, что с трудом отыскал её точное местоположение. Шпионы, рыскавшие в городе, не могли добыть нужную информацию, и только спустя два месяца один из них пришёл с хорошими новостями. Сайленсу не потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы составить план атаки. Он был уверен, что Элой не пострадает.<p>Они разбили лагерь на окраине пустыни, когда Элой почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от её лица. Она слегка пошатнулась, прежде чем её вырвало на траву. Сайленс всё бросил и подошёл к ней, положив руку на плечо.</p><p>— В чём дело? Ты в порядке?</p><p>Два месяца. Она провела с Гелисом целых два месяца. Элой вновь ощутила тошноту и опустилась на колени.</p><p>— Нет, — призналась она, — но буду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>